There IS a Beast Running Wild!
by Mustard Lady
Summary: Suppose the Beast had changed his mind and granted Belle permission to find Maurice to give him a proper goodbye? What if Belle had found him at the exact moment that Gaston was blown out of all proportion? What if she had seen the terrible way he treated her father? Imagine the deep shock, hurt, and fury she would've felt going on inside her! SPOLIERS! A tiny bit of Beast X Belle
1. Chapter 1

**The title is taken from Josh Gad's (Lefou) line during the mob song, "There's a beast running wild, there's no question. But I fear the wrong monster's been released." Contains SPOILERS! So, if you haven't seen the new live-action movie and don't want to know, don't read this. I do not own Beauty and the Beast or anything Disney.** **This alternative would've spoiled the movie, but I just wish _someone_ who cared had been there to witness Gaston's murderous actions and stepped in to help Maurice...with results, I mean!**

 **The timing of this fanfic happens after Belle refused to have dinner with the Beast, but before Lumiere's grand feast in the Be Our Guest scene.**

 **This is my first Beauty and the Beast fanfic, and after watching the live-action film in the movies, this scene has stuck at me like a leech because of how much it upsets me the way Gaston treated Maurice, all because things weren't going his way! But it was a startling but good plot twist in the movie, different from the animated version, showing us just how much Gaston really only cares about himself, and his dark side.**

 **Hey, if you haven't watched the new movie, my sister and I went to the movies twice to see it! We liked it so much, and towards the end we were just bawling. I'd still advise parents to scrutinize it, in case they're questioning the content. Not all parents agree on what their children should see. But all in all, we really liked it and can't wait to watch it again! I still like the animated version-and glad we fell in love with it before we knew about the new one-It was an amazing remake of the original and I'm not saying that lightly! Reviews are quite welcome for this fanfic.**

 **Don't get me wrong! I am not in any way sympathetic to Gaston here at all! Take my word for that! He's a cold but sly jerk. The way I describe him here, I'm trying to bring out how much of a lying actor he is, that's all.**

* * *

"Sir, she is supposed to be here forever." Mrs. Potts remarked slowly. "And that's a very long time. It took less than five minutes for her to be separated from her father, for the rest of their lives! Surely a proper good-bye isn't too much to ask?" The teapot prodded gently but firmly. The Beast paced back and forth some more, grunting to himself. A proper goodbye for a loved one? It wasn't like he hadn't been deprived of it as a child! Why should he care about if it hurt Belle's feelings? ANd after all, she'd refused to join him for dinner, when he'd asked _politely,_ which was no small effort! But the more he tried to convince himself that she didn't deserve the said act of kindness, and the more he thought on how beautiful she was and bravely selfless she had acted, the more ashamed he felt of how cruel he was being to her.

The Beast trudged to the bedroom his servants had issued to Belle and knocked. Belle quickly looked up and cautiously approached the door. " _Who_ is it?" She asked nervously.

"You can go...tell your father good-bye." The Beast mumbled.

"Why should I believe you?" Belle replied curtly. "You were so cold to treat him like an animal instead of a person. Why should I take you at your word?"

"Because I SAID SO!" The Beast howled against the door. "Look, you promised to stay here forever. You wanted to tell your father good-bye. If you want that, you'd better do it _now,_ before I change MY MIND!"

Belle stood there, stunned, angry, and confused. Was this a trick? Was he just waiting on the other side so that he could hurt her as soon as she made a run for it? Belle had no idea and didn't know what to think. But here he appeared to be giving her a chance to leave, a chance to say a proper good-bye to her dear father who'd been ripped away from her! Belle was scared. She didn't trust the Beast, but here was her chance and she was going to take it! There was no time to waste. She snatched her cape and threw the door open. She briefly glanced up suspiciously at the hideous creature towering over her, with that menacing glare of his. Surprisingly, he didn't reach out for her with his frightening claws as she was expecting him to. He only stared at her gloomily. "Thank you." She barely said as she quickly turned on her heel and ran.

"What if she doesn't come back?" Lumiere asked nervously.

"She won't." Cogsworth muttered. "Who in their right mind would want to stay here if they didn't have to?"

"I shouldn't have let her go." The Beast growled, pursing his lips. "She won't be back."

"That was very kind of you, Sir, after making her your prisoner." Mrs. Potts said wistfully. The Beast shrugged his shoulders in disagreement and huffed. "She'll be back."

"Your head is full of leaves." Cogsworth interjected.

"She was very frightened." Plumette added.

"She wouldn't return. Why should she?" The Beast sighed heavily, pacing the floor.

"Because she made a promise," Mrs. Potts said firmly. "No one forced her to. She made it out of her own choice and out of love for her father. I'll believe she'll be back."

"Ooo," Lumiere smiled hopefully, hugging himself with his candle hands. "Do you really think so?"

"I do." Mrs. Potts smiled.

* * *

Belle found Philippe out in the stable. She gently spoke to him then threw his saddle on, fastened the girth, and mounted. She rode as fast as she could away from that castle, away from the mean creature who had taken away all her happiness. She fled with all her might. BUT, as she reached the edge of the woods, for some sudden, unexplained reason, she suddenly halted the horse for a moment. Feeling resentful and not wanting to, something made her look back and gaze at the castle. It was dark and its eerie shadows look sinister against the night sky. She wasn't sure why she stared at it instead of running away, but she couldn't seem to pry her eyes away. Her plan was to find Maurice and stay home with him forever, promise or no promise! Yet, in order for _him_ to be safe, she'd given her word to take his place. She hated this whole mess, yet she'd given her word. And Belle, the daughter of kind, steadfast Maurice was not a liar. And she had no intention of becoming one now...or did she? Right now, she didn't care what she'd said or hadn't said. Right now all she wanted was to be at her father's side! She took off again and raced into the dark woods.

She didn't know it, but she was nearing the very spot where her father had seen the branch become hit by lightning and crash. She encouraged Philippe to keep going. Yet Belle couldn't help but notice that in these very same ominous woods, the land was looking different. The snow had melted away, and the green had returned to the plants and leaves. Belle found this very odd, especially since it was snow covered winter back at the Beast's castle. Belle was momentarily lost in her distraction and actually slowed the horse to a halt. She looked around her and wondered endlessly what had brought on this sudden change in the weather, at least here.

* * *

"Now, let's go home." Gaston snorted, turning on his heel and stomping in frustration back to the carriage where Lefou was waiting.

"Belle is _not_ at home!" Maurice pleaded _again_. He'd told Gaston the same thing at least a hundred times in the passed few hours, but the arrogant army captain who had offered to help him wasn't buying it and kept treating Maurice as if this whole thing was just a delusional wild goose chase. Maurice turned again. "She's with the..." he said, looking in the direction of the castle, where he _knew_ his sweet, innocent daughter was trapped. He did not see Gaston storming at him in a hostile manner until the larger, stronger man roughly snatched him by his coat collar. Gaston was in a very dangerous mood.

"You say 'beast', _one more time..._ I WILL FEED YOU TO THE WOLVES!" He screamed right in the older man's face, his fury spewing totally out of control. Maurice gazed at him, wide-eyed in shock and dismay, and fear.

"Gaston, stop it!" Lefou calmly but firmly called from behind as he grabbed his friend's shoulders. Gaston ominously whipped himself around to face his companion. His shoulders heaved vigorously, his jaw was set narrowly, and his eyes were white with anger. But Lefou smiled and spoke soothingly. "Deep breaths, deep breaths. That's it. Think happy thoughts. Go back to the war: blood, explosions, countless widows..."

Gaston suddenly began to relax and his anger began to dissipate into shallower breaths. _"Widows,"_ he sighed contentedly. He smiled wryly and breathed more easily. Maurice looked on, stunned and horrified at what he had just heard. Gaston turned back to him, smiling widely. "Please forgive me," Gaston said casually, "that is no way to speak to my future father-in-law, now is it?" He chuckled, trying to keep up his 'dignified' facade.

Maurice did not return the smile. He only stared at Gaston with determination and sadness in his eyes. This night was turning out worse than he'd imagined and he still could not fathom the audacity of the village 'gentleman' who had just a moment ago harshly mistreated him, and for no reason. Maurice had chosen to respect his daughter's decision in not looking on Gaston as a potential suitor, but Maurice had at least thought the war hero was a decent enough fellow. He'd _thought._ That was then, this was now. Maurice had seen Gaston's temper erupt, to a severe boiling point. Nevertheless, he bravely spoke, "Captain, now that I have seen your true side, you will _never_ marry my daughter."

Gaston froze for a moment and all was eerily silent. His face contorted in outrage. Then, without warning, he sucker punched Maurice in the face with his vice-like clenched fist! Maurice instantly became unconscious and collapsed back on the ground, out cold. Neither Gaston or Lefou said anything at first. Lefou was afraid to speak, while Gaston was weighing his options, trying to figure out the best thing to do next.

* * *

Belle had snapped herself out of her daydream and urged Philippe to continue on. She was trotting along the bottom of a ridge when...Belle heard voices! As she listened, she recognized one of them...or did she? The voice was all too familiar, it was Gaston and Belle's heart began to sink. But at this point she just wanted help to get back home. Even if she couldn't ordinarily stand the guy, he was nearby which she hadn't expected. Despite her inner distaste, she decided to go faster. But, as she neared the occupants of the voices, she suddenly grew troubled. She could hear that Gaston sounded enraged. Deeply enraged. And though she had no idea why, she suddenly felt the urgent sense that something was terribly wrong! Adrenaline pumped through her body, and she nudged Philippe to press on. "If you use the word _beast_ one more time..." Gaston snarled viciously, tightly clenching Maurice by his coat, his eyes full of rage, "I will feed you to the wolves!" Belle instantly froze. She couldn't see them yet, but she had definitely heard _that!_ Gaston's uncharacteristic aggressive manner made Belle shudder. She forced Philippe to a canter. Something _was_ wrong!

* * *

The brave girl on her horse was still in the shadows of the trees, very near the tree that had been struck by lightning. She slowed Philippe to a trot and snuck between the trees that kept her hidden. She wasn't sure what had set Gaston off so thunderously, and though it frightened her to find out, she couldn't rid of the feeling that _someone_ needed her help, someone who was Gaston's unfortunate victim. Closer to the carriage lantern light and the beams of the moon, she found them. "Philippe!" Belle gasped under her breath. She watched in horror as she saw her father, her kind, dear, wise father tied helplessly against a tree. He didn't seem to be aware at all of what was happening to him! Belle's heart thudded loudly in her chest and echoed in her ears. "Papa!" She cried. Philippe's sides shivered. Belle was equally blown away to see that it was _Gaston_ who was tying her father up! She tightly gripped Philippe's reins in anger.

"If Maurice won't give me his blessing, then he's in my way." Gaston said a matter-of-factually, as if this wicked deed he was doing was an everyday occurrence to him! He finished knotting the rope and stepped back in satisfaction while Lefou only stood at the carriage and watched. "Once the wolves are through with him, there will be no one left to take care of Belle...except me." Gaston sighed in triumph.

Gaston might as well have just taken a fist to Belle herself! Belle's stomach felt as if he _had_ punched her and for a moment, she felt dizzy. She could NOT believe what had just transpired! It was like being in a bad dream. She heard nothing of Lefou's words in trying to convince Gaston to look for an alternative choice. "NOO!" Belle screamed and dismounting her horse, raced to the tree that held Maurice captive.

"Did you hear something?" Lefou asked nervously. He wasn't feeling so good himself. As a matter of fact, he felt sick to his stomach and was breaking out in a cold sweat which gave him the chills. This whole scenario wasn't supposed to happen, but now...now they had a witness, who would probably count him as equally guilty for Gaston's dark deeds. Gaston, on the other hand, didn't say a word, but angrily stood up in the carriage and pulled out his pistol.

"NO!" Belle called out again and came into view. Both men were dumbfounded and their jaws dropped. Belle heavily dropped to her knees at Maurice's side, and anxiously touched his face. "Papa! Papa! Are you all right?" She wailed. Maurice didn't respond at all. "Papa," Belle bit her lip in tears, "Papa, I'm here." Maurice barely stirred. It took great effort to open his eyes, and even then, he couldn't see clearly. He dazedly saw the form of his daughter's beautiful face.

"Belle?" He whispered in surprise, affection, and worry.

"Oh, Papa," Belle cried, tenderly stroking his face, "Are you hurt? What have they done to you?"

"But...how did..." Maurice tried to speak but he was slowly slipping back into unconsciousness.

"Never mind." Belle shook her head. "I'm right here, and I'm taking you home!"

"Belle...you must..." Maurice spoke barely audible, then he became unconscious again.

Lefou shivered, half from fear and guilt, and half from relief. "Thank God." He whispered, earnestly happy that _someone_ had come to Maurice's aid, preventing Gaston from fulfilling his murderous action. Yet he knew Belle would loathe him for associating with Gaston when he did this. Well, he'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

"What?" Gaston gasped, lowering his pistol, but his eyes were wide. Had she seen anything? Had she seen what he'd done? Did she know it was him who had knocked Maurice unconscious and was planning to leave him for dead? Had she witnessed it?! If so, she would never marry him now! But Gaston, being the ego maniac that he was, wouldn't give himself a chance to find out about that outcome! He'd have to try to cover it up like he was good at, and quickly. _Hero time,_ he thought to himself.

Secretly hoping that Belle hadn't noticed them, Gaston hopped down from the carriage, and 'anxiously' hurried towards the tree. Lefou stepped forward too but kept his distance. "Ohh, Belle," Gaston panted tenderly, leaning hunched over with his hands on his knees and breathing heavily. "Belle, my darling, beautiful girl," Gaston continued dramatically, "we heard you were in trouble! We came to help your father search, and then..." He continued to feign gasping for breath, "then we found poor old Maurice here, tied to a tree! Like an animal hide. You can't imagine our dismay and worry, for both of you when we saw him. Then you appeared! Oh, my Belle." He smiled wryly, his voice filled with longing. "I'm so glad you're safe! I thought I'd lost you forever." He approached her as if to offer comfort and reassurance.

Belle sharply turned her head up at the 'noble' thug, and stared at him in absolute disgust, and then some. Her face grew hot with fury, and her usually vibrant, soft eyes glistened in indignation. Her jaw set angrily. She stood up and glared at him with such a voracity that Lefou gulped hard.

 _Gaston,_ he thought to himself, _I...think it's time to let this one go!_ _She looks ready to bite your head right off!_

Needless to say, Belle had not been having the most pleasant of days already. She'd found her father to be an innocent prisoner, the Beast had called him a thief! She'd been imprisoned at the Beast's castle, losing all her hopes and dreams, not to mention dealing with her captor's fits of temper. No, the girl had been having a rotten day already. But _this?!_ This whole malicious act against her father had only thrown gas on the fire! "Don't you come near my father!" She snarled up at the pompous jerk gazing at her with thirsty longing. Gaston halted and stared at her. Lefou bit his lip, not sure if he should rescue his friend or let his friend's crush give him the branding he deserved. "What kind of inhumanity are you trying to commit?" She blurted out, her chest heaving from the rage inside.

Gaston put on his best agonized face and his shoulders sagged. " _Belle,"_ he sputtered in an anguished voice, "you're very mistaken! Why, I..."

"Don't waste your words, Gaston!" Belle retorted back before he could finish. She was already beyond ticked off, and this guy who had just openly contemplated murdering her father still thought he could actually win her over with his old schmooze act?! She would have none of it it! In her eyes, this cruel act of selfishness, malice, and hate was beyond redemption.

 _I think we should just leave,_ Lefou thought nervously, wanting to say it aloud, but afraid to.

"Belle," Gaston said with fake sympathy, "Calm yourself. Obviously, you are deeply stressed and worn out from all that's happened today."

"Those are the first words of truth you've ever spoken to me!" Belle declared icily. Gaston was actually taken aback this time. Apparently, Belle _had_ seen and heard too much of what he didn't want her to. And this time, he was not surrounded by his army of worshipers. They were all safe and warm at their homes, where he _should've_ been right now, no thanks to 'crazy old Maurice'. Gaston was losing this battle, fast. But he would not give in. He had to pull another tactic quickly. But Belle was heading him off faster than he ever had any of his helpless prey while out hunting. And she was far from finished with him. "Oh, I _am_ stressed," she said with sarcasm that was anything but polite. "You were going to leave my father here to die! You were going to let him be killed, just so you could marry me."

"Oh, Belle. You've misunderstood," Gaston said feebly, but it was the best he could muster.

"You're lying, Gaston!" Belle thrashed her words at him. "You're a liar! I heard you threaten him. I heard you say you'd feed him to the wolves! Or have I got that wrong? Have you magically, suddenly learned ventriloquy?" She huffed. Gaston huffed through his nose, fighting to not flare up in anger as he had with Maurice-that would blow any last, flimsy hopes he had left of marrying Belle-, but it wasn't easy with the heated words she was throwing at him right now. In honesty, he was thankful that his admirers were not here to hear her say such things.

"This is the first I've heard about it." Lefou spoke up cooly, hoping to _somehow_ cool down the fireworks that were brewing. Gaston pursed his lips and tilted the back of his head as a signal that his pudgy friend was being no help and for him to shut up. Belle, however, completely ignored the narcissist's sidekick's remark. Her eyes were glued on the big, surly brute who was the sole genius of her present distress and rage.

"How did my father end up unconscious, and tied to a tree like this? Well?!" Belle continued fiercely. "He didn't do it to himself!"

Gaston pasted on as best a concerned smile as he could-it gave him an excuse to show his teeth without revealing too much how very offended he was-, and reached out his hand toward Belle, but she took a step backward away from him. "Come, Belle," he said politely, trying to stay calm. "We must get you home. You're confused. You're tired. You need a good night's sleep..." _You need a good dose of Gaston celebration,_ he thought to himself. _That'll calm your raw nerves._

"I'm not going anywhere, with _you!"_ Belle fired back. "And I am _not confused!_ So this is what it's come to, Gaston? I refused to marry you, so you're going to kill my father, to get what you want?! Have you gone mad!?"

"Now, Belle. Do you truly believe that I, the man who loves you, the man who can give you everything you ever wanted, would stoop so low as to commit cold-blooded murder?" Gaston asked hurtfully, pretending to be crushed, and placing his hand on his chest for further theatrics. "Do you realize what you're saying?" Their eyes met but unfortunately for Gaston, he found not a trace of sympathy or breaking down from hers. All he saw on his receiving end was ice and fire, and his efforts to extinguish the high-riding emotions only seemed to continue to go south.

" _Yes."_ Belle answered without hesitation. "And you don't love me, Gaston. You never have!" Gaston puffed out his chest in offense at the insult. "If you did, you would never do anything like _this!"_

 _Argumentative as she is beautiful,_ Lefou chuckled to himself. _Well, that is one trait about her that Gaston actually knew what he was talking about!_

" _I_ came out here, to help him!" Gaston raised his voice, startling even himself at using such a tone at the girl without keeping it in check. Belle shrinking back and bracing herself with her shoulders was not lost on him either. He could not let her see his dark side, which was threatening to come to the surface again. "I had to! No one else would. Your father begged the other villagers, but they all thought he was crazy. Naturally, I had to step in and defend poor old Maurice." Gaston lied.

 _Arrghh! Don't bury yourself too deep, pal,_ Lefou thought. He was used to Gaston's lies and his effective specialty for manipulation and mixing half-truths to create doubt. But this time it was different: this was a case of attempted murder, with a hostile witness, and Lefou truly didn't want anything to do with it. He'd hate to see Gaston ruined, but his friend wasn't doing much too get himself out of the hole he kept seeming to bury himself deeper in.

"I'm deeply hurt and shocked, Belle, that you would ever think otherwise." Gaston pouted, trying to sound heartbroken. He paced around, huffing through his nose, his mind racing as to how to convince her that he could get back in her good graces. Belle was a smart girl, and she was seeing through all his lies right now, the last thing in the world Gaston wanted! And he would not admit this to himself, but he _was_ running out of optional persuasive arguments. He was so used to winning the battle this way, and with Maurice's meek personality, it had worked pretty good. But with Belle, it seemed to be a different story. She was not about to back down.

Belle glared at him as he stomped back and forth, fighting to keep his temper. Then her ferocious gaze fell on Lefou. However, she stood protectively by her father, not trusting the narcissist who had put him there. Lefou gulped as he felt Belle's cold stare. "Monsieur Lefou?" She addressed him in an unfriendly voice. "Why didn't you stop him? Were you going to just stand by and let him do this?!"

Lefou fidgeted uncomfortably. He wished he was anywhere else in the world but here right now, and Gaston's quick whip of the head, dangerously facing him with venom in his eyes only added to the nausea Lefou already felt. Gaston, his hero, was his friend, but inwardly Lefou felt more like the exalted man's stooge than his friend right now. Belle? Lefou wasn't or at least hadn't been considered as a friend to her, which wasn't surprising, what with all the time he spent at Gaston's side, admiring the man and trying to gain acceptance from him. Yet, tonight he'd seen a different side of his hero: a dark, uncontrolled, _frightening_ side which Lefou had almost never seen, at least not ever as full blown as tonight! Belle had never given Gaston a second glance, but Lefou himself had always known that she was, although not really _respected, a respectable_ person who cared deeply about her father no matter how much everyone else ridiculed him, or her. The extreme disappointment, anger, and hurt in her eyes only added to his guilt pangs, but he couldn't deny to himself that she was searching him for truth, if not help! But it wasn't like he _hadn't tried_ to stop Gaston, but it wasn't like Gaston had tried very hard to listen to him either. Lefou took a deep breath and finally spoke up, "I _did_ suggest that this wasn't a wise choice." He tried to say it calmly but casually, trying to mildly speak up for himself in defense to Belle, but at the same time not completely defaming Gaston who was staring him down with a look that said,

 _If you say one word about what really happened, you'll regret it!_

"A wise choice?" Belle repeated, unimpressed. "Is that the best you can do?" Lefou bit his lip, not sure what else to say.

"There! You see?" Gaston spoke up in smug, relieved tone. "Lefou is my closest friend, he can see me inside out, and he doesn't find me capable of murder," then he flashed a piercing look at his said companion that Belle couldn't see, _"do you?"_

"I always knew you were insincere, Gaston," Belle said sharply, "but _this_ is a horrible thing you've done. You were going to kill my father! You can't deny it! I heard you, and I saw you!" Gaston clenched his fists into balls and he gritted his teeth hard, trying hard not to lash out at the trophy wife he was determined to have despite all of his obvious shortcomings. But Belle's words ran into him hard, and as true as they were, he refused to see himself as a cold-blooded killer. In his eyes, he was only going after his desires. He couldn't let himself though get out of hand as he had with Maurice, not at this time. "Aren't you the least bit remorseful?" Belle continued, her voice not leaving place for argument.

"I...I...you must forgive me, Belle," Gaston pretended to be shocked at his own deed. "I swear, I've never done anything like this, to anyone! I...I can't imagine what came over me." He hung his head 'shamefully'. _That's right, a little honesty,_ he thought, _and she won't hold it against me._ _There,_ _that should smooth it over. Belle is not a hateful girl. She'll see that this isn't as bad as she believes._ _She'll see me for the magnificent, noble specimen I truly am and receive me this time._ _She'll console me in my 'self-condemnation', grant me forgiveness, and become my wife._ _Then I shall be the most adored, exalted man in all of_ _Villeneuve_ _._ Gaston felt satisfied and relieved at that thought. He'd given it his best shot. He couldn't possibly miss now! Gaston NEVER struck out, at anything! Well, with the exception of 'crazy old Maurice'. But that blunder would not happen again and certainly not at this time, he was sure of it.

"You're a liar, Gaston!" Belle glowered. "A selfish liar. I see now that no one can say 'no' to you and possibly remain unscathed. You're a murderer, Gaston. And like I said before, I _shall_ _ **never**_ marry you! Ever!"

This time, Gaston sharply turned his head in her direction, his eyes wide with rage. She'd called him a liar, which he waved off as strategy from all the times he'd done it throughout his life. She'd called him a murderer: to Gaston it was just another remaining option to get what he wanted, if he couldn't through flattery and his prey was an inflexible stubborn subject. He did chide himself that he should've known better than to try to hide those things from Belle. After all, she was not stupid, and he'd never been able to convince her that those traits were only part of his great virtues: she'd always seen it clearly. But, the worst was that she'd turned him down, _again!_ No girl ever turned down Gaston, and didn't change their mind later. They could usually be won over by his robust, attractive looks and massive strength alone, not to mention his charming flattery and sophisticated poise. Those were his most effective weapons. If not, he just had to turn it on harder until they decided that he wasn't so bad. Belle had flatly, coldly, completely rejected his offer of marriage _again!_

Belle narrowed her eyes at him but stood her ground as he shook like steam blowing from a tea kettle. "What are you going to do now? _Hit_ me?" Belle asked coldly. Gaston stared at her, not sure what to do. He couldn't bring himself to strike her beautiful face, as he had with Maurice, but he was a fraction of inch close to hitting _something!_ Gaston was furious, furious that Belle had called him everything he claimed that he was the opposite of, furious that she had seen what he'd done, and furious that once again she'd told she wouldn't ever become his wife! He didn't know what to do. He had always been the one to corner his victims, but in this case, _he_ was the cornered victim. The thought alone sent his mind whirling.

" _Don't lose your head, don't lose your head."_ Lefou finally said to Gaston, hoping his friend would just cool it. It seemed to work, for Gaston froze and let his bristled shoulders become lax. He let out a heavy sigh as Belle watched his every move.

"It's all right," Gaston said calmly, with a smirk on his face which only made Belle cringe even more. "It's all right. I understand that you don't trust me, Belle. And it's no surprise after how vulgar I've acted."

"Save that for your next infatuation." Belle snarled. Gaston started to lose it again but quickly let his old methods take over.

"It's all right. It's perfectly all right," he sneered. "She's afraid of me, Lefou. Can you imagine? Belle actually thinks I want to hurt her! So, you won't come back with me, heh, Belle?" Belle reached down and grabbed a fallen branch, just as she had when she entered the Beast's castle. She clutched it tightly at her side, ready to use it in defense if necessary. Gaston was right about _one_ thing: she _didn't_ trust him! "I see." Gaston sighed in fake resignation. "I understand, Belle. I understand. Perfectly. You're terribly traumatized from all this, and it's effecting your judgement. You aren't able to think clearly. I wouldn't dream of causing you any further distress when you can't bear to be near me, even though I came here to help you!" He just had to throw that in. "We'll leave you alone to compose yourself. Come along, Lefou!" Gaston ordered, his voice hard, all his fake tenderness gone. He climbed into the carriage. Lefou stood there uncertainly. Wasn't Gaston leaving Belle behind to fend for herself, just as he had Maurice?

"Uh..." Lefou hesitated.

"I said, let's go!" Gaston thundered. Lefou gave one last questioning look at Belle then climbed up next to his companion.

"Just so you know, Belle," Gaston called out to her, "I'm the only one who can help you! If you don't believe me, it pains me to say that you'll have to learn the hard way!" His voice sounded full of regret, but the look he gave her was cold and uncaring. He snapped the reigns and the horse trotted off. Lefou looked back as they went away. Belle was still standing near Maurice, clutching the branch, and her eyes still full of daggers. Lefou finally faced forward and for a few moments, they rode in silence.

"Are...are you sure this is a good idea?" He finally asked Gaston. "I don't see how this is going to help your original plans. Maybe...maybe we should just forget about this whole marriage scheme, and..." Gaston shot him 'the look', the one indicating that he better keep his mouth shut! Then the tension ceased and he smirked in amusement and shook his head.

"I was a fool to think everything in life would go perfectly for me, without a few setbacks." He remarked nonchalantly.

"But, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Lefou asked timidly. "Wasn't that a little extreme?"

"Relax, Lefou." Gaston smiled, patting his sidekick's shoulder. He sat back calmly, enjoying the ride. His whole plan was to leave Belle to fend for herself-who else cared what happened to Maurice-, and in the end everyone would watch as Belle in distress would come running to Gaston for help. Or, if something happened to her and they heard her scream for help, Gaston would come rushing back, rescue her, and then return to the village a hero again, only this time he would have his wife that he'd been preying on since the first day he'd seen her. "I _will_ have Belle for my wife." Gaston said smugly. "Make no mistake!"

 _I don't see how,_ Lefou shrugged to himself.

* * *

Though Belle was frightened to be left out alone, the only one to defend herself or Maurice from marauding predators, she was relieved that Gaston wasn't here so she didn't have to look at his handsome, sniveling, deceitful face. She was still wound up and furious with him for trying kill her father. She heard many different night sounds that made her shiver. Suddenly, she heard heavy footsteps and heavy breath behind her! She braced herself and held up the branch, preparing to whack whatever was behind her. She rapidly whipped around to see… "Philippe!" She gasped, then laughed. "Oh, Philippe. I'm sorry. You startled me." The horse nudged her gently, his warm nuzzle helping to soothe some of the tension in her body. "Well, they're gone. And good riddance!" She growled, looking down the road. Then she looked down at her father. He was still comatosed to everything around him. All at once she felt very sad again and couldn't stop the hot tears that welled out of her eyes.

Belle threw down the branch and vigorously started in on trying to free Maurice of his captive ropes. She tried and tried, but Gaston had knotted them with purpose and Belle could not pry them loose no matter how hard she tried. This brought on more tears as she dropped to her knees, heartbroken. She crouched over to her father in defeat. She snuggled as close to him as she could and keeping the branch at her feet, wrapped her arms around Maurice, resting her weary head on his shoulder. "I'm here, father." She whispered. "I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise!" Philippe stood close to them, keeping a silent vigil.

Belle kept watch for any possible dangers that would threaten to harm them and prayed that God would keep them safe. This was where she belonged, with her father, even if it was out in the dangerous woods. Yet, the Beast would surely come after them if she didn't return! After all, it was her fault that Maurice was even in this trouble, and she had begged the Beast to punish her instead of Maurice. She dreaded the thought of returning back to the castle, though she had met some kind friends there, even if they were household items.

* * *

Philippe's ears twitched and he turned his head. He softly grunted and Belle heard footsteps. She slowly reached down and gripped the branch in case it was a robber or other sort of ruffian. Almost as suddenly as the steps had reached her ears, just as suddenly she looked up and saw Agathe, the mysterious, outcast beggar woman standing right in front of her. Belle gasped in surprise, then gaped in confusion. "A...Agathe?" She sputtered. The older woman didn't say anything, but just knelt down beside her and took Belle's hands. She squeezed them warmly and Belle smiled gratefully at her. How did Agathe know they were in trouble? "How did you..." Belle began to ask.

"Shh." Agathe held her finger to her lips. She very slowly studied Maurice and the ropes, like a detective. Then she stood up and placing her hands on the tight knots, effortlessly loosened and opened them, no sweat! Belle's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. How did Agathe do that?! In a matter of moments, Maurice was free of any ropes. Belle smiled as tears filled her eyes again and she held him close. Agathe could see that he was not well. She stared at Belle who gazed at her pleadingly.

"I...I have to go." Belle said in a broken voice. She hated to leave her father again, all she wanted in the world right now was to be with him! But, she'd promised to stay in the castle so Maurice would be safe. And who knew how the Beast would react if she didn't come back! Although she still planned later on to escape from the castle, and now was her chance, fear for Maurice's well-being from the Beast whirled around in her mind. She knew what she had to do: she must return to the castle, though it broke her heart to do so.

"I will take him." Agathe said in a slow, simple statement. Belle hugged her.

"Thank you." She cried. "Take good care of him, and make sure he's safe! And if you see Monsieur Gaston, do not let him anywhere near Father!" Agathe faintly smiled and nodded, like a lady in waiting bowing before a princess. Belle hugged Maurice tightly, soaking in his presence. She had so much she wanted to say to him, with him awake, but then, maybe it was better this way. She would return to the castle, for _his_ safety, and it would hurt him so to have to say good-bye to her again. Belle could picture the pain in his face, and it cut her deeply to imagine the thought. Yes, it was better this way. Tears poured down her face and she whispered as she lay on her father's chest. "Be safe, father. You've got to be all right, for when I return to you! And I will escape. I _will_ come back to you! _I promise!"_ She kissed his face fondly, then reluctantly stood up to leave. She glanced up at Philippe, then tried to hand the reins to Agathe. "Here, take him. He can help you." Belle said. But Agathe silently shook her head and shoved the reins back into Belle's hands. "But...you can't carry him back, all by yourself!" Belle protested. Agathe pushed Belle toward the horse, determination on her face. Belle was again astounded at the mysterious woman's generosity. "Bless you." Belle said, once again hugging the outcast, then she mounted Philippe. Agathe signaled for her to depart. Belle hated to leave but Agathe insisted. Slowly, Philippe headed back in the direction of the castle. She watched behind her as Agathe trudged along, half carrying Maurice. Belle prayed they would be safe and that her father would survive.

* * *

As Belle rode her dreary way back to the castle on her faithful steed, a thousand different thoughts and emotions were rushing in a tidal wave through her mind. So much had happened today and on this night that she felt drained. At least Maurice was safe, but would he be all right? She was still filled with deep resentment as she pondered on what had possessed Gaston to blow up like a volcano and drove him to commit something so dastardly as she'd witnessed. And he'd still had the audacity to try and charm his way out of it!? Belle had never felt more distaste for him then she did right now! All of his previous advances had indeed been conceited and annoying, but after tonight, she knew he would never, ever be worthy of her heart! She was still angry at Lefou for just standing there, yet as she thought about it, she granted that Gaston was not the easiest person in the world to diffuse once he'd erupted. Maybe the fat little man had tried like he said, but he had still been there and Maurice had still ended up tied to a tree and almost left for dead.

* * *

"The master has not returned yet." Plumette sighed, brushing her wings softly against Lumiere's shoulders. He reared back his head and sighed in contented bliss.

"I still can't believe it." Cogsworth shook his head in disbelief. "The master actually followed her! Well, heaven help the poor girl if they run into each other! We'll never be human again."

"Calm yourself, Cogsworth." Mrs. Potts interjected quietly. "We must be patient. And the master wanted to make sure that she wasn't killed on the way to find her father. Very admirable, if you ask me." Just then, heavy footsteps were heard stomping up the stairs. The household staff were all very, very familiar with those footsteps. But they weren't in the frightening manner this time. The Beast entered the hall where his servants were waiting anxiously and stood there. He looked confused, but Mrs. Potts and Lumiere were pretty sure that they also saw a glimmer of hope in his face.

"Well, Master?" Lumiere asked anxiously, too excited to wait any longer to know what happened.

"I don't believe it." The Beast shook his head.

"Believe what?" Plumette asked.

"She...she's coming back." The Beast said in disbelief. His servants all gasped.

"She is?" Chip jumped excitedly.

"She's just about to enter the courtyard. I saw her as I tried to sneak back in here." The Beast explained.

"Blimey!" Lumiere cheered. "Hallelujah! She _is_ the one! She has to be. Oh, Plumette, just think of it. Love will break the spell." He pulled the dove handle duster close to himself.

"Lumiere," Plumette smiled and giggled, "let's not get the cart before the horse now." Lumiere ignored her and nuzzled her beak with his nose.

"Master, she really is coming back?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"Well, it'd be foolish not to." The Beast shrugged. "It's cold out, and there are wolves and wild animals about. It really is safer to stay somewhere with a roof over her head."

"Yes." Mrs. Potts agreed warmly. "Well, as you said, Master, it's cold out. I'd better get things warmed up for the pretty lass. After all, the poor soul has been through quite an ordeal today." As his servants left, the Beast slowly retreated to his 'cave' in the West Wing, to gaze again at the doom-filled enchanted rose.

* * *

As Belle neared the end of woods, an extremely strange feeling washed over her that she couldn't understand at all. Maybe it was because she was in unfamiliar territory, but somehow she felt relieved to know she would reach the castle. She supposed that was because it meant she would have shelter for the night, and not be left out in the cold to freeze. No, it was more than that. She remembered how the Beast had looked at her the first time she saw him, his eyes had been full of anger yes, but also...also suspicion, curiosity, and perhaps even _longing?_ Then she remembered how Gaston had looked at her tonight and she cringed and actually shivered. It wasn't that she believed he would actually hurt _her...yet,_ but when she remembered his violent manner and seeing her father in harm's way, and the...the terrible words Gaston had used just before she'd made her appearance...It was bitter and startling to digest. She'd always known there was something she did not like about the popular, sought after 'gentleman' that everybody in the village looked up to, but now she knew for sure that it was more than mere pettiness. It was something than ran much deeper, and darker.

Belle realized for the first time how thankful she could've been for small favors. Yes, the Beast had mistreated her father by locking him up, sentencing him to imprisonment forever, and calling him a thief. Yet, at least he hadn't beaten him or mauled Maurice, as you would expect a frightening creature like him to do so! Yes, Maurice had been sick and a damp, unhappy dungeon was no place for him. But still, Belle had been able to talk to him, and he hadn't been physically scathed, a blessing she hadn't realized until now. And, the Beast hadn't attacked Belle or even hinted at it when she rushed out after he permitted her to go to Maurice! _Gaston_ had verbally and physically assaulted her father, all out of impatience and malice. He hadn't tried very hard to control himself when things weren't going the way he wanted them to, and now Maurice was paying for it, maybe with his life! Gaston was so possessive of Belle, without officially permitted dibs on her at that, that if he couldn't get her, he would give into his destructive emotions, perhaps at the price of others besides Maurice! He _had_ mauled the older man, his elder, which had deprived Belle to give him the proper goodbye, that the _Beast_ had let her do! Was it possible...was it more than just mere coincidence that the Beast let her go, at the moment that he did? If she hadn't arrived in the woods when she did, it...it might've been too late! Maurice might not have survived the night! Belle was amazed at the timing of her arrival. It couldn't have been mere chance!

As the castle finally came into view, Belle had to admit that she was looking forward to a warm room with a cheery fire, and the kind voices of the objects who obviously adored her. She only hoped that her father would be just as comforted tonight, and as far away from Gaston as possible! As she dismounted Philippe and gazed up at the castle, knowing that she would have to face the Beast again-whom she had to admit, she owed a 'thank you' for the favor-, she had to ask herself a very serious question, thinking of both Gaston and the Beast: "Who has been the _real_ beast tonight, the _real_ monster, the one that I'm _really confronting_ for justice and decency?"

* * *

 **Whoa! This turned out much longer than I had originally planned. Okay, maybe it was dragged out a bit, but I wanted to express the thoughts and emotions of the bystanders too. Reviews are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2 A Haven

**Okay, I decided to continue this story a bit after all! A huge thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed this story. Thank you so much. I'm glad to hear you liked it, and especially for my first Beauty and the Beast fanfic. God inspired me to write it and once the picture came to me, I couldn't let it go! In the first chapter, I wanted my readers to get a feel of The Lion King-one of my top favorite Disney movies-, the scene when Simba returned to Pride Rock and watched Scar lose his temper and strike Sarabi! I wanted Belle to feel the same rage and step in to put an end to it like Simba did. The words I put in her mouth are what I wished I could say at Gaston after what he did.**

 **Honestly, I wouldn't change the movie...** **much** **, so I** **want to** **keep this story as close to it as possible, though I am going to change some things around a bit, like in this chapter.** **I am considering changing some things if it'll make it more interesting, but I liked the movie so much I can't wait to see it again!** **Some details in the movie I'll just leave out because we know what happened. Thanks for asking me for more!**

* * *

Belle's whirlpool of emotions were still spinning around in her mind and she could see the castle ahead, still a bit far, but in view. She was back in the frigid, snow-covered landscape and pulled her cloak closer around her shoulders when suddenly something shrill, piercing the air, frightened her so hard that she shivered profusely, and not from the biting air she could see her breath in! Wolves howling! And they were close by, too close! Belle gasped, and glanced around. Behind her, she saw them: a pack of white, menacing looking wolves with savagery in their eyes unlike anything Belle had ever seen. Her heart rate escalated and she kicked Philippe's sides, urging him on. He galloped as fast as he could.

Belle raced her horse as hard as she could, but the hungry hunters were gaining on them! The castle still looked so faraway, but she could see the large courtyard! If only she could reach it before the wolves caught them. Philippe suddenly skidded as they swung around on the ice. Belle tried to hang on, but she was thrown off. Thankfully she landed on the soft snow, but the night predators surrounded her and Philippe! She stood next to her horse, and grabbing a large branch, clutched it and swung at the wolves as they tried to attack. One by one they came at her. She fended them as hard as she could, but the fear rushing inside her body and all of her mental fatigue from what had happened already to her father with Gaston, Belle was starting to feel her strength give out.

She paused for a breath, then her eyes fell on the alpha wolf that was ready to pounce on her any second. Panting, she raised her weapon, preparing to hit him as hard as possible though she wasn't sure how much good it would do. The alpha leaped forward! Belle swung her arms, but was startled by a deafening roar behind her and then a massive, bulky shadow that raced in front of her! Belle was astounded: It was the Beast! His roar echoed through the forest like a tiger's, and with his humongous claws, he beat the wolves to a pulp, but they dug their razor sharp fangs into his body. The searing pain was drilling, and made the Beast even angrier. He whacked the wolves in all directions. Then the alpha jumped toward him. He caught it by the throat in midair then thwacked it hard on the ground. The wolves fled for their lives.

Belle watched wide-eyed, not daring to breathe. The Beast looked at her, and there was pain and pleading in his eyes as their gazes met. His body slumped and he collapsed with a loud thud. Belle was shocked. What should she do?

* * *

Mrs. Potts had given Belle a very long, soothing, hot bath to calm her as the others tended to the Beast on his old bed. Then Belle joined them, and tried to tend his wounds. He was so grouchy and snappish that Belle retorted at him. "Well, you should learn to control your temper!" She growled. The Beast opened his mouth to argue again, stared at her for a moment, and then let out a grunt as he turned with his back to her. "Try to get some rest." Belle said in a tired voice.

"We are eternally grateful, Miss." Lumiere bowed.

"Why do you care about him do much?" Belle asked. She couldn't understand why they would be so worried about someone who treated them harshly, just like she couldn't understand why Lefou hung around Gaston all the time after the way Gaston treated him sometimes as inferior when he felt like it. Yes, she had noticed that.

"Oh, he wasn't always like this." Mrs. Potts said sadly. She told Belle that the Beast had once been a sweet, innocent, happy little prince. But then his mother died, and after that, things were never the same because his cruel, selfish father twisted his young mind and character. Belle suddenly felt pity for the wretched creature lying wounded on his pillow. He hadn't always been loud and crotchety. He'd once been a pleasant, happy child. Belle looked back at him with new eyes. She'd never thought of him as a person before, but now...now she saw something more than just a haggard old creature.

Belle was lost in her thoughts when Chip hopped onto her lap. She glanced down at him and smiled, then touched him. His porcelain felt nice and warm after being filled with tea, and was very therapeutic to her hands as well as her mind. "Did you find your father, love?" Mrs. Potts asked. Belle's head shot up and her face felt hot as she vividly remembered what had happened tonight. She clenched her jaw before answering.

"Yes, how did that go?" Lumiere asked cheerfully.

"You nitwits. If she'd found him, she wouldn't have come back here." Cogsworth groaned. Belle gulped as she realized how too close to the truth his statement was. If it hadn't been for what had happened between Maurice and Gaston, Belle surely would've gone home with Maurice to stay. But, now even though she was very worried about him, she was glad she'd returned to the castle.

"I... _did_ find him." Belle corrected the grumpy old mantle clock.

"Were you able to say good-bye?" Chip piped up. Belle's face fell, a mixture of hurt and anger flushing her delicate features.

"Are you all right, dearie?" Mrs. Potts asked. Belle bit back the hot tears threatening to spill out.

"It wasn't the way I wanted to," She finally spoke. "He was hurt."

"What happened?" Lumiere and Plumette asked together with concern.

Belle pursed her lips and breathed heavily through her nose before she answered. The acute memory sent chills through her body and all of the staff noticed her shoulders were shaking. "Someone was trying to kill him!" She blurted out. The servants all gasped.

"Great Scott!" Cogsworth sputtered.

"How dreadful!" Lumiere shuddered and Plumette nestled in close to him for protection.

"Who would do such a horrible thing?" Mrs. Potts gaped, steam spewing out of her funnel.

" _Gaston,"_ Belle scowled, as if his very name was filth. "I heard him yell at my father just before I found them, and when I did, he'd tied my father to a tree for the wolves to eat!"

"What did you do?" Chip asked, intrigued.

"My father was unconscious and couldn't protect himself, so I ran to him. I confronted Gaston but he played all innocent and tried to charm me into forgetting about it!" Belle snarled, still shivering.

"So, what happened after that?" Plumette asked.

"I told him to stay away from us," Belle continued. "He acts like what he did was nothing wrong! He tried to make me go back with him, but I told him no! I didn't trust him."

"Certainly not!" Mrs. Potts agreed.

"But how did it end?" Cogsworth spoke up. "I mean, you're still here in one piece."

"He finally relented and left, good riddance." Belle said flatly with her arms folded across her chest.

"Who is this blackguard Gaston?" Lumiere asked with a growl in his voice.

"Yes, and why did he try to murder your father?" Plumette added.

"Because I won't marry him." Belle rolled her eyes.

"That's it!?" The servants all blurted out in astonishment. "That's all?"

" _Yes!"_ Belle huffed. "He's been trying and trying for a long time to go out with me, and just yesterday he tried to convince me to marry him. But I don't want anything to do with him."

"Good for you!" Chip bounced.

"He's rude, and completely selfish." Belle explained. "He always acts like he expects the whole village, especially me, to fall at his feet and shower him with flower petals. He doesn't try to understand me, and thinks he knows everything about me."

"You're a very intelligent girl." Plumette praised.

"And he tried to kill your father just because neither of you would grant him your hand in marriage?" Cogsworth shook his head.

"Apparently so." Belle said, pursing her lips.

"Why that blithering, big old..." Chip fumed.

" _Chip..."_ his mother quickly corrected him off.

"Of all the dirty, horrible, cold-hearted deeds!" Lumiere huffed.

"How I would like to pour hot tea on that high and mighty saddle of his!" Mrs. Potts hissed.

"And give him a good, hard swish across the face!" Plumette chirped, waving her feathered tail wildly.

"All useless, minor efforts." Cogsworth interjected. "How about a good clunk on the head?"

"And perhaps give his boots just a little heat to keep out the cold." Lumiere chuckled evilly, raising his candle hands. "Oh, Mademoiselle," Lumiere said grimly, "We are deeply sorry for what happened. It is horrible to think about. May I just express our deepest apologies."

"Thank you," Belle said, "but you are not the ones who did anything worthy of an apology."

"But you're quite safe here." Plumette said.

"Yes. I know." Belle said, surprised by how easily she was actually able to believe it. "But I'm worried about Papa. A friend, a beggar woman took him. She'll look after him, but I'm afraid for his safety."

"You should've brought him back here." Plumette suggested. Belle stared at her and began to feel the tears spring up again. She should've brought Maurice here! Though the Beast had been unfair to him, still he hadn't mauled him! And she might've been able to sneak her father inside somewhere safe without the Beast knowing. And Mrs. Potts, Chip, Cogsworth, Plumette, and Lumiere surely would've looked after him! Why hadn't she thought of it in the first place? She'd been so upset by everything and Gaston that she'd hadn't thought too clearly about ensuring that her father had shelter for the night. Oh, Agathe would provide for him, but how much protection could she truly give him? The Beast would've been displeased, and probably reluctant to let Maurice back in his domain, but Belle was so full of regret right now that she hadn't at least tried! The question rose in her mind again: who was the _true beast_ she'd had to face in all of this, Gaston or the Beast himself?

"I really should've, shouldn't I?" She whispered, more to herself than them.

"Aw, cheer up, darling." Mrs. Potts murmured softly. "I'm sure your good friend won't let any harm come to him." Belle nodded sadly.

"No indeed." Plumette added, stroking Belle's shoulder with her feathered tail.

"Well, we must set up an alarm system at once, in case this rotten Gaston fellow shows up and tries to sneak into the castle!" Lumiere announced. Chip hopped up and down excitedly. Cogsworth moaned and shook his head.

"Insipid imaginations." He muttered.

"Now, Lumiere may be right." Mrs. Potts spoke up. "If this large rat wouldn't let murder stop him from seeking out his prey, what makes you think he wouldn't commit sneaking in to get what he wants?"

"He can't find me here." Belle said, with more gratitude than she could express.

"Nevertheless," Lumiere growled in a crotchety old voice, "we shall protect the castle from invaders! No worries, Mademoiselle. Have no fear, you are safe as long as we are here!" Belle actually found herself smiling.

"I'll turn down your bed, Dearie." Mrs. Potts said and Plumette agreed as they all shuffled out.

Belle was left alone with the Beast. She turned and walked closely to the bed. The Beast's eyes were shut. Belle gazed at him and cocked her head. This Beast, this... _prince,_ had once been as innocent and sweet as her, and then had been brainwashed into a selfish brand of humanity, like Gaston, only not as bloodthirsty. Now he was paying for his unkind deeds, but Belle thought it was unfair that he was being forced to bear the consequences of his father's sins that he had ground into him. She honestly wished there was something she could do, to help him become the person he used to be.

She looked over his wounds again, and then Mrs. Potts arrived again. "Bedtime, Dearie. You've had a long, terrible day and night and you need plenty of rest. We will look after the master." The teapot said reassuringly.

"Coming...in a moment." Belle said. Then she leaned in toward the sleeping Beast. _"Thank you,"_ she whispered, _"for not harming my father, other than locking him up._ _Thank you for not turning him out in the cold to freeze, or be turned to wolf meat!_ _Thank you for letting me say good-bye to him."_ She wanted to say more, and wished that he had heard her, but her mind was full and she suddenly realized how physically, mentally, and emotionally drained she truly was. She slowly followed the teapot on her trolley to the room Lumiere had issued her.

* * *

"Ah, sleep well, Miss." Lumiere smiled widely, waving one of his candles. His warm glow and engaging manner warmed Belle's heart and she smiled gratefully to him.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"Don't worry about any sneaks or burglars tonight!" Chip exclaimed. "We will protect you!" Belle giggled.

She reached the bedroom and after Madame Garderobe helped her dress into a cozy, but elaborate nightgown and gently brushed her hair, Mrs. Potts and Plumette came inside one last time. "Ready for bed, my sweet?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"Yes, I am...very much." Belle sighed as she climbed underneath the comforting blankets. But she still sat up. "Are you sure you can manage the Beast's wounds without me?" She asked.

"We've been looking after him since he was born." Mrs. Potts smiled. "I think we can handle this. And thank you again, for what you did."

"Thank you. You've all been very kind." Belle said. Then she unexpectedly yawned.

"Our greatest pleasure," Plumette said with a curtsy. "If you need anything during the night, give us a ring. We are at your service."

"Thank you. Good-night." Belle smiled.

"Good night, Sweetheart." The teapot shushed and they left the room. Madame Garderobe was already asleep.

Belle sat up in bed for a while, beyond drained but her mind was still so active. Too much had happened to her all in one day. It was still the same day!? It felt like the incident today had happened years ago! She found her father locked in a dungeon, someone had called him a thief-which still made Belle cringe-, the Beast had been loud and rash and very bossy, she'd searched for her father only to find that the man who claimed to love her was trying to take his life, she'd tried to defend Maurice almost to no end, then to top it off, on the way back to the castle, she'd been ambushed by a pack of wolves that had nearly overtaken her...if it hadn't been for the Beast! So many emotional roller-coasters today, so many unanswered and confusing questions, too many hard-headed people to deal with. Needless to say, Belle was overtired. She hoped that Maurice was safe with Agathe, and still alive! Yet, she was grateful for the Beast's kind servants who already had become good friends to Belle and who were more than happy to protect her from Gaston, whose guts she hated. She looked out the window and walked over to it, peeking out to overlook the snow-covered countryside and those intimidating woods. "Be safe, Papa." She whispered. "Please hold on!" Then a large, sudden yawn overtook her face and as she trudged back to the bed and tried to pray for Maurice's well-being, her weary head flopped down on the soft, welcoming pillow and she instantly fell into a hard slumber, completely exhausted.

* * *

The Beast lay in his bed, fully awake and staring at the ceiling. Many perplexing questions had wallowed in his mind too. He still couldn't believe he had a girl in his castle. And not just any girl, a brave, stubborn, beautiful, intelligent girl who wouldn't put up with his guff but also had saved _him_ from being left for wolf meat! He lay there, trying to convince himself that she was a fool just like he'd told her earlier, that she was stupid to do what was she was doing because it was pointless. But his negative thoughts felt so hollow and he truly felt sad with guilt for treating her so harshly. He actually shuddered to think of what would've happened if the wolves had killed her before he'd stopped them!

Her words about what happened to Maurice, what happened between Belle and Gaston would not leave his mind. Somehow _that_ situation bothered him more than anything else that had happened. Yes, Maurice had been the real thief on the castle grounds, but he hadn't wanted to leave his only daughter behind in a dreary dungeon, and the Beast had to admit, it was obvious that Maurice cared deeply about Belle and wouldn't give her away to just anybody, especially someone who couldn't make her happy! Surely someone who was willing to go that far to protect a loved one didn't deserve to be killed for it! But then, how would the Beast know that about a father's love? He'd never had that! The Beast thought about what else Belle had said, about how Gaston had still tried to get her to return with him, how disgusted she was with the man, and her description of him. For Belle's sake, the Beast hoped that at least Maurice was alive! And he suddenly felt a strong surge inside that he hadn't before, a surge of _protection?_ It was much stronger than when he'd fought to protect the enchanted rose or his property from thieves. He had never felt anything like this before, but the very thought of someone distasteful (Gaston) trying to force Belle into a life she'd never want and would never be happy in, the thought of this fellow deliberately trying to cause her pain because he couldn't stand to lose, it all made the Beast clench his paws. Even though she was a torment and a nuisance to him, the Beast was determined to keep Belle safe from this Gaston bloke if he ever showed up. He would _never_ hurt Belle again if the Beast could help it!

The Beast pondered deeply on Belle's heated description of Gaston: completely selfish. The Beast glowered at how well he himself fit that description! But now he felt a strange desire to try to change that. Was it possible? Could he ever change? Would it ever be possible...could...could he...could he ever make Belle... _happy?_

* * *

 **To be continued...thanks to you all!**


	3. Chapter 3 Powerful Pangs

Maybe Gaston was able to sleep that night without a second thought about the terrible thing he'd done, but Lefou could not! The only matter that kept Gaston from sleeping, if anything at all, was that he had no idea where Belle had run away to or how to find her. But apparently, he wasn't fretting too much over it as he slept effortlessly through the night. However, his loyal companion was completely restless. In his own room at the boarding house, Lefou tossed and turned, tried squeezing his eyes shut, did everything he could to calm his mind and let the slumber take over, but luck was _not_ on his side tonight!

Lefou finally gave up and sat up in bed with his stout legs dangling to the floor. At least that made it easier to breathe. For some reason, his room felt extra stuffy this evening. His forehead glistened in sweat. He inhaled and exhaled deeply to drive away his anxiety, but it wasn't easy. He walked to his window and opened it. Ah, that was better! The breezy night air helped him relax outwardly, but nothing could soothe his insides. Every time he shut his eyes, he was back on the woods trail, trying to keep Gaston from beating Maurice to a pulp, for all the good it had done. Worst of all, he constantly, vividly saw Maurice tied up helplessly and unconscious against that old tree. That made him shudder more than anything! Maybe it would be disloyal to Gaston, but Lefou found himself praying that the wolves would leave Maurice alone. He couldn't help it, though he doubted very much if God was willing to hear him after what he'd done!

The tubby little man felt just awful. Sure, Maurice had been so foolish to provoke Gaston even further when the guy had already blown up, but at the same time, Maurice was the first man Lefou could ever remember having the courage to stand up Gaston that way. Lefou felt a sliver of admiration for him, wishing he himself had that boldness. But Lefou had never had a trace of strong will in him, and being Gaston's close partner didn't leave much room to start learning how. Nevertheless, Lefou felt that his friend had crossed the line tonight and that he shouldn't have tried to kill Maurice. It just wasn't right! Lefou still felt sick inside. He could understand that Gaston was upset. The big guy _hated_ when things didn't go _his_ way, and it never ended well. But still, he'd threatened Maurice before the older man had even told him no yet! Because he was impatient, he'd threatened him, not because Maurice was trying to be unreasonable or anything. Yes, Maurice did not deserve to die just because of a setback. He didn't!

Lefou hoped that Belle was safe, that she hadn't been attacked by wolves either, that she'd found a safe place for Maurice to stay during the night! He was extremely grateful that she'd defended her father against Gaston's callousness as best she could. Maybe she was able to save him tonight after they'd left. Lefou certainly hoped so.

Gaston had completely lost it tonight, nobody could deny that. "But maybe he'll feel better tomorrow," Lefou said hopefully, "after he's had a good rest. Gaston can't stay _that_ angry forever. He never does. He'll come around. Maybe in the morning, he'll have calmed down and he'll change his mind. Maybe it's not too late. Maybe he and I can actually go back and rescue Maurice! If...if he hasn't been turned to a carcass, that is." Lefou's voice dropped dismally.

* * *

Lefou paced his room and tried to muster up a firm voice to say what was on his mind to Gaston. "Now see here, Genius!" He blurted out, but the words felt foreign on his tongue and his tone sounded like a fussy girl, not a man who meant business. Lefou shook his head. _Now see here, Gaston,_ he thought, _you may have the looks, you may have the muscles, you may have the wit, you may have grip, you may have the stride,_ _you may have it all_ _...but...but that doesn't give you the right to kill someone, just because he said something you don't like!_ _It's...it's not right! And...it...it will only hurt Belle, if her father dies...and because of you! Look, take my advice and just go back to the war. I'm telling you, it'll be great and you'll feel like a new man!_ _Please, listen to me on this...just once!_ Lefou sighed heavily and climbed back into bed. How he hoped the brink of a new morning would make things better. Maybe Gaston would change his mind, but Lefou knew the chances of that were very slim!

He finally drifted off to sleep only a couple hours before daylight. Gaston, eager with gusto, didn't even knock but barged into the bedroom shouting, "Wake up, Lefou! It's morning. Come, let us be off!" Lefou hard barely slept at all, and what little slumber he did get had not been peaceful. "Ah, beautiful morning, isn't it? Not awake yet?" Gaston laughed, with his hands on his hips. He pulled his friend out of bed. "Come, Lefou. Get dressed, man! The day is young, and I want to make the most of it." He left to give his friend some privacy in dressing.

Lefou stood there, feeling like a drunkard and he looked it too! He stared dazedly at the door. "Why...is he...so energetic at the most inopportune times?" He groaned groggily. Then he slumped to the floor.

* * *

" **You shall not murder," Romans 13:9**


	4. Chapter 4 The Rose

At first, when Belle woke up, she didn't realize where she was. She thought she was home in her own bed, but her senses told her this was not her bed. She woke with a start and glanced around frantically. "Where am I?" She asked.

"Ah, you are awake." Plumette said gracefully. "Good morning, Miss." Belle stared at her for a moment, then remembered. Her father had been taken prisoner here and she'd taken his place. The Beast had begrudgingly granted her permission to go after Maurice later and give him a proper good-bye, and that's...that's when she found...Belle shook her head. She couldn't dwell on that right now. She had things to do.

"Good morning," She nodded and smiled to Plumette.

"Did you sleep well, I hope?"

"Yes. Thank you." Belle said. "I didn't think I would, but I suppose I was more tired than I thought."

"You were quite exhausted." Plumette grinned.

"How is _he_?" Belle asked, attempting to get out of bed.

"Resting." Plumette answered. "His wounds are the same. He should be awake soon."

* * *

Belle got dressed, was served a luscious breakfast thanks to Lumiere's direction, then she headed for the Beast's bedroom to tend her patient. He was sleeping. Belle came to his side and eyed his wounds studiously. They still needed looking after. Belle climbed up on the bed next to the Beast. She cocked her head as she watched him sleep. He looked... _peaceful,_ like he had a soul beneath all of that fur, massive muscle, and contempt. He didn't look quite as frightening to her as he first did yesterday. She felt his forehead, checking for fever. He slowly opened his tired blue eyes. When he looked up into her face, he let out a small, lethargic smile. Belle found herself smiling back. "You will be all right," she said softly. "We're going to take care of you. Just go back to sleep." The Beast smiled again then went back to sleep. The servants watched and spoke with Belle, again repeating their extreme gratitude for her help.

Belle glanced around the room, the forbidden West Wing she'd been told only yesterday not to enter. The walls and portraits were scratched up, obviously from someone who had a fitful temper. One painting really caught Belle's attention and she drew herself closer to it. It had three people in it, a man, a woman, and a young boy. The man and the boy's faces were scratched upon, but the woman's was completely untouched. Belle suddenly felt like crying. Remembering what the servants had told her about the Beast's childhood, her face dropped as she gazed at the young lad with blue eyes. She recognized those eyes, but here they looked so innocent and the ones she'd grown familiar with looked scarred, glazed with pain and regret. Belle felt a pang of pity for the Beast as she gazed back at him sleeping in the bed, or at least the boy in the portrait, losing the loving mother he once knew and having no one to turn to except a hard, cold man of the house who called him his son and turned him into a selfish, snippy robot. Belle thought of her own mother that she'd never known. She missed her presence even though she'd never know what it had felt like. Maybe Belle and the Beast had something in common here. Maybe that was one of the reasons she was still here instead of running away.

Then something else caught her out of the corner of her eye. Belle turned and saw a light coming from the large windows and it outshone the sunlight coming in. There was a lone table, centered like a pedestal. But it was what was on the table that grabbed her! Belle found herself slowly walking closer and closer. There was a crystal jar of the most intricate designs gorgeously pieced together. It gave Belle goosebumps. Then she looked closer. Inside the wondrous jar was a rose, the most beautiful, vivid rose that Belle had ever seen in her life! It's deep red petals were magnificently colored. Belle gazed at it in great awe. What was something this beautiful doing in a gloomy place like this? Belle couldn't resist: she reached out to touch the jar.

"No! No!" Someone called from behind, startling her. Belle gasped loudly and jumped back. There were Lumiere, Plumette, Cogsworth, Chip, and Mrs. Potts. She hadn't heard them behind her, having been so concentrated on her amazing find that she'd closed out the sounds of them approaching. "Mademoiselle, you may be our guest but that doesn't give you the liberty to explore what has been forbidden!" Cogsworth said firmly.

Belle bit her lip. "I...I'm sorry." She hung her head. "I...I didn't touch it. I...I just wanted to look at it. I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life."

"Ah, yes." Lumiere nodded. "It is enchanting isn't it?"

"It's part of the curse. Isn't it?" Belle asked.

"Yes, dear." Mrs. Potts said sadly.

"What happens when the last petal falls?" Belle asked, unable any longer to contain her curiosity. She had observed the fallen, wilted petals on the table underneath the jar.

"The master becomes a Beast forever." Lumiere sighed. "And we become antiques."

"Rubbish! We become rubbish!" Cogsworth added. Belle's face dropped.

 _How awful!_ She thought. "I want to help you...somehow. There must be some way to break the curse."

"Oh, there is..." Cogsworth began but Lumiere whacked him before he could say anymore.

"How..." Belle started to ask.

"It's none of your concern, love." Mrs. Potts said firmly. "We've made our own bed, and we shall lie in it." Then the servants left.

"Why didn't you tell her the solution?" Cogsworth groaned. "If the spell is to be broken..."

"Come now, Cogsworth." Lumiere said. "There is no fool like an old fool."

"As you must know, you can't just make love happen!" Mrs. Potts added. "Love is something you cannot force. It's so much more than feelings of warmth and tokens of affection. It goes much deeper."

"Then it's hopeless." Cogsworth muttered.

"Come now, old fellow." Lumiere half cheered, half-groaned. "We can't just give up! We must set the wheels in motion."

"Such as giving her a bedroom and fixing a forbidden dinner." The old mantle clock crossed his arms.

"All is not lost," Plumette pointed out.

"Yeah. She came back, didn't she?" Chip piped in.

"Chip is right. She's here isn't she?" His mother added.

"I'm telling you, she IS the one!" Lumiere cheered.

"Not again." Cogsworth shook his head.

* * *

Belle was looking out the window as the Beast slept. As she remembered the terrible scenario she'd witnessed last night, with Gaston allowing her father to be killed, her chest filled with anger and worry all over again. How could that big cad do such a thing? And what in the world made him think she would marry him after that? Even if it was her last remaining option that stood between herself and a hopeless life of poverty as Gaston had pointed out, Belle knew in her heart that she wouldn't ever marry that guy! It would be a compromise, and one she'd never be able to get free from! It would be a life of slavery, slavery to a boastful, conceited husband who would by no means cherish her, being put on display to stroke his ego, and sooner or later he would get tired of her, Belle was sure. She'd seen it before. Once Gaston got one prize, he always went after another once the former one's glory wore off, that would account for the many antlers he had at the tavern. He was a prowling hunter in every sense of the word, and what would make one not think that he would treat a wife the way he did his prey? Once he got the big one, he'd go on to find another one he thought was better! No, he could whine, scheme, and smile all he wanted if he thought it would make any difference, but no! Belle would _never_ marry Gaston! She hoped Maurice was safe and healthy. She ached to see him and know he was okay.

The Beast had been sleeping for a while but then she heard him stir and turned back. She came to his side. "Would you like some water?" She offered. The Beast shrugged. "You must, if you're to get better." She poured him some and started to help him with it but he grunted.

"I'm not _that_ much of an invalid." He huffed. Belle cleared her throat and let him do it. He gave her back the glass without any thanks. She rolled her eyes and set it back on the tray. "Thank...you." The Beast muttered, not used to saying that phrase. Belle arched her eyebrows.

"You're welcome." She said quietly.

"You must like roses." The Beast commented casually. Belle's eyes widened.

"Well, yes! Yes, I do. But how did you know?"

"Well, if it weren't for a rose in the grounds, you wouldn't be here." The Beast mumbled, referring to yesterday when she'd come to find Maurice. He said it without trying to indicate it was his own fault for locking up Maurice, or that it was her fault for taking his place. Belle's face fell and she nodded. "You said that you asked your father for the rose."

"I did." Belle said flatly.

"And I saw the way you looked at that infernal beauty over there." Beast tilted his head toward the enchanted rose.

"I've always liked roses." Belle sighed. "They're so beautiful, and...I'm not sure why, but they somehow remind me of my mother though I never knew her. My father painted a special rose to remember her by, and it's always been my strongest connection to her."

"Humph." The Beast nodded. Belle suddenly felt very strange. Her words had been some of her deepest feelings for a long time. What in the world had possessed her to share it with a stranger?! And not just any stranger, a beastly, cranky, dominating stranger! Was it the fact that she knew he'd lost his own mother? Was it the secret bond that was forming because they'd both lost mothers? Was it because he was less boisterous now due to his wounds? Whatever it was, Belle couldn't understand it, but one thing she knew: the two of them had just shared a real conversation!

* * *

 **More to come later...**


	5. Chapter 5 Companions

**In my response to Guest who asked if I'd write love stories between Gaston and Belle: Well...I honestly don't think it'd be that difficult, and I have to admit that I'm very tempted. However, Gaston is such a bad guy and I don't want to lose sight of that. It would be fun to make him a good guy, but I don't want his villain image in my mind to fade. So, as much as I'd like to, I don't know about writing him as Belle's hero. I feel like I could, but I can't promise anything.**

 **Just so you know, this chapter is going to be fluffy. Really hope you like it!**

* * *

Belle was still astounded at what the Beast had done for her! He'd shown her his magnificent library, with more books than she'd ever seen in her life. She'd been so amazed and in love with it that the Beast had given it to her as a gift! It was hers... _hers!_ It was hers to cherish and spend in as much time as she wanted! She still could not believe it. As if that wasn't enough, she'd started noticing that the Beast seemed to have a gentle and even humorous side to him! Maybe Mrs. Potts was right, maybe there was more to the master than met the eye. Belle was blown away by the change in the atmosphere that had started flowing throughout the castle. Gradually, it was beginning to feel less and less like a trap and more and more like a pleasant place to live.

The Beast was pacing in his bedroom. His wounds had been healing and he was becoming restless, but it was much more than convalescence that was eating at him. He knew that Belle was downstairs in the library reading, and he felt strange. He...he found himself aching to go down there and read a book too! He quietly, cautiously came down the stairs and peeked around the corner into the library: there she was, relaxing on one of the comfy lounge chairs, with her legs crossed, an apple in one hand and a book in the other. She took a crunchy bite of her snack and giggled at whatever content she was reading in the pages of her book. The Beast smiled wryly. She was actually enjoying herself, in her _prison._ He didn't want to disturb her, but oh, how he wanted to be in there and know what made her so amused! "Don't you know it's impolite to snoop in on someone, Master?" An older, grumpy voice suddenly spoke behind him. The Beast gasped and turned away from the door, hoping Belle hadn't heard. He whipped around and saw Cogsworth standing there with his hands on his hips.

"Don't do that to me again!" The Beast growled at his little housekeeper. "Don't _you_ know it's impolite to sneak up on people and scare them out of their wits?"

"You're a fine one to talk!" Cogsworth fired back. The Beast scrunched up his nose and they both glared at each other.

"Now, now..." Mrs. Potts soothed as she and the others appeared. "Would you two quit acting like two dogs chasing their tails? It's also not polite to disturb people."

"He started it!" Beast and Cogsworth huffed, pointing at each other.

"Ah, she is in there, no?" Lumiere remarked.

"Who?" Beast asked, feigning innocence.

"The girl!" Chip answered. "What's she doing?" The Beast rolled his eyes and blushed with embarrassment.

"Why don't you join her?" Lumiere prodded. The Beast grunted and rubbed his neck.

"I...I can't." He mumbled.

"Of course you can." Plumette said.

"No." The Beast hung his head.

"Why not? Are your feet nailed to the floor?" Cogsworth grumbled.

"No." The Beast mumbled again.

"Are you mute?" Mrs. Potts added.

"Quit picking on me!" The Beast pursed his big, grumpy lips and turned his back to them.

"Momma, is he scared?" Chip asked, much too loudly. The Beast stiffened and tried to hide his face.

"Shh. Now, Chip..." Mrs. Potts shushed her son.

"I think he's scared. Are you scared, Beast?" Chip piped up.

"None of your business." The Beast said grumpily.

"Why are you afraid of Belle?" Chip continued. "She doesn't bite."

"Not in the physical way." The Beast muttered under his breath. But boy did that girl have a temper if she got riled thinking someone was being unfair.

"And she's really pretty." The puny teacup smiled.

"She _is."_ The Beast whispered.

"And she's very nice." Chip added.

"You must admit, Master. The young fellow has some good points." Lumiere commented.

"Yes." Plumette nodded.

The Beast gulped. He did not want to admit it, but the tiny Chinaware was right. He _was scared!_ But he was a beast. So why was a petite and very pretty young woman making his stomach flutter with butterflies and making him feel more and more lightheaded the more he thought of sitting with her in the library, reading books together? He gulped. Maybe he could...maybe he could...maybe he _could!_ But wait a minute, he had an audience! How could he accomplish this with all these prying, opinionated eyes? "Go away." He ordered, waving his paw at them. The servants giggled. They were not about to move. "I said go!" The Beast raised his voice. The servants shook their heads.

"Are you going to go in?" Chip asked.

"Not if you don't all get out of here!" The Beast exclaimed, glowering down at them. They all laughed and finally left him alone. The Beast gulped hard, tugging at his collar. He licked his paw and tried to slick down the top of his hair. He looked at himself in the reflection of a flower vase, not that it had had any flowers in it in years. He scowled with disgust when he saw himself. He stood up tall, threw out his chest, took a deep breath, loudly cleared his throat, tried to put on the best smile he could, and slowly stepped inside.

Belle was still there, still happily absorbed in her book. The Beast felt his fur grow hot and he started to feel giddy again. He had not felt this way before. What was happening to him? He tried to keep close to the bookshelf. He tiptoed along trying to pretend he was looking for a book, but secretly he was trying to steal a glance in Belle's direction. He was so busy trying to look at her that he stumbled right into the bookshelf! He bumped into it and a bunch of books collapsed on top his head. He growled and huffed at the disturbance. Belle was watching with her eyebrows raised. "Are you all right?" She asked with a hint of a chuckle.

"I'm fine." The Beast growled, rubbing his head and bent down to pick up the books.

"Do you need some help?" Belle asked.

"I'm fine." The Beast repeated. Belle giggled and went back to her book. "What's so funny?" The Beast asked flatly.

"Nothing!" Belle snickered, trying to hide her face in the book, but the Beast could see her shoulders shaking with laughter. He turned his head away, trying to keep up his disgruntled exterior, but the more he heard her voice and saw out of the corner of his eye how funny she looked shaking and laughing, he found it harder to stay grumpy. He picked up a random book and stepped forward.

"I guess I was a bit clumsy, wasn't I?" He asked. Belle gave him a big, toothy grin. Unbeknownst to him, Belle had also been stealing glances toward him as he'd approached. The Beast slowly approached a large armchair opposite Belle across the other side of the fireplace. "D-d-do you mind?" He asked, patting the chair.

"No." Belle said cheerfully. "It's your castle."

"It's your library." The Beast retorted. Belle giggled again.

"Please, sit." She said. The Beast raised his eyebrows. He slowly sat down and slowly looked at her. Belle saw him looking at her but quickly shifted her eyes back to her book. The Beast opened his but kept staring at her. Belle shyly looked back in his direction and bit her lip. "Uh...uhm...what are you reading?" She asked, arching her eyebrows.

"Nothing, really." The Beast mumbled. Belle reached over hand turned his book right side up like it should be. He hadn't realized that he'd been holding the book upside down! He looked away in extreme embarrassment. Belle grinned.

"You know? The story might turn out more interesting if you read it the way you had it." She said sarcastically. "Maybe we should try it some time." The Beast stared at her incredulously. "I'm joking!" Belle clarified. The Beast led out a loud snort. He couldn't help it. The rest of the evening they spent in slightly awkward but companionable silence, reading their own stories but stealing glances at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

"Unbelievable!" Plumette whispered as they all peeked inside the door.

"Extraordinary." Mrs. Potts said.

"It'll never last." Cogsworth moaned.

"Oh, hush." Plumette swished his face with her feathers.

* * *

Gradually, Belle was growing more at ease with the Beast and he seemed so much less intimidating. One afternoon, he was just returning from walking Philippe when Belle found him. "Would you like to do something with me?" Belle asked, smiling.

The Beast bit his lip and scratched his head, not sure what she had in mind. But she was wearing that look again. "Well..." he mumbled nervously. "I suppose. What is it?"

"I'm going to teach you how to bake cookies." Belle grinned, taking him by the paw.

"Cookies?" The Beast gaped.

"Yes. Have you ever made them?"

"N-n-no." The Beast stammered. "Mrs. Potts has always done that."

"Well, I promise it's an experience you won't forget." Belle cocked her head. The Beast grunted with a grin. She led him into the kitchen. The chef was preparing dinner but right now Mrs. Potts was somewhere else in the castle. Belle gathered the ingredients and tools they needed. The kitchen servants all watched in astonishment. Belle patiently showed the Beast the fundamentals of making cookie dough, though she had to redirect him several times. He was finally getting it, then messed up again and hung his head. Belle smiled sympathetically. Then she had an idea.

A cloud of powder was fluffed in his face. The Beast wagged his head and sputtered. He saw Belle snickering. "Was that you?" The Beast asked grumpily. Belle chuckled. The Beast brushed his face off and pffted. Then another dash of flour spread in his face. Belle giggled again. "Hey!" The Beast huffed, trying not to smile. "What'd you do that for?"

"Oh, I just felt like it." Belle grinned nonchalantly.

"But why?"

"You need to learn what it means to have fun." Belle said.

"Oh." The Beast puffed out his lip and hung his head. While Belle had her head turned, the Beast took a pawful of flour and pitched it directly at her. Belle coughed and wagged her wavy brunette hair around, shedding flour onto the floor. She narrowed her eyes at the Beast and pursed her lips. "That wasn't me!" He said defensively. Belle burst out laughing. She was delighted. The Beast found himself chuckling too. After cleaning each other's faces, they went back to their cookies.

* * *

"Hey!" Belle scolded the Beast. He glanced up at her sheepishly. He had one of his large paw fingers in his mouth, sucking the dough he'd dipped his finger in.

"I've heard somewhere that cooks need someone to test their foods." He said.

"Three times?" Belle eyed him like a mother. She shook her head and tried to make amends to the cookie dough. Soon the kitchen was filled with the delicious aroma of warm cookies baking.

"Momma, what is that smell?" Chip asked excitedly.

"Let's see." Mrs. Potts said. They made their way to the kitchen. Belle and the Beast had cleaned up their mess but were still in the kitchen. They were sitting down at the table. Belle was reading a book to him out loud. "Shh. I think we should leave them alone." Mrs. Potts whispered to her son, smiling.

The Beast's stomach growled loudly. Some manners that were expected of a prince he could keep up, but this was something he could not help. He was hungry for those cookies, they were taunting his taste buds. However, he was most embarrassed and blushed deeply. Belle glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "Sorry." He muttered, and rose from his seat, trying to escape. Belle cleared her throat and continued reading the next line in the book. The Beast creased his eyebrows at her and couldn't help smiling.

When the cookies were complete, Belle carefully brought them out of the oven and the two friends inhaled deeply of the heavenly aroma. Belle closed her eyes: for a moment she was taken back home and taken back into her childhood. It was a wonderful feeling. And the Beast was transported back in time to the days of a mischievous little boy asking Mrs. Potts if she had any cookies for him. Belle placed the cookies on the top of the stove. The Beast, hungry and impatient, licked his lips and reached for one. "No! Wait!" Belle tried to stop him. He drew back his paw in pain. He'd placed it a little too hard on the hot tray and it was searing his fur. Belle pulled him to the faucet and quickly applied cool, soothing water to his burn. He gritted his fangs but couldn't help growling. It hurt, but Belle firmly, tenderly massaged his paw under the cool water, hoping to ease his ache. He looked at her thoughtfully.

"Thank you." He grimaced.

"Sorry." Belle sighed. "I forgot to tell you. They're hot!"

"She's no liar." The Beast said under his breath.

"What was that?" Belle asked.

"When you said that it would be unforgettable, is this what you had in mind?" The Beast asked sarcastically.

Belle wasn't sure whether she should be amused or insulted. "Keep your hand under here for another minute." She said, changing the subject.

* * *

It was another night of reading together in the library. Belle was reading aloud again as the Beast preferred to let someone else do his thinking for him tonight. However, he had chosen the book. Belle had been reading for twenty minutes when she glanced over at him. The Beast had his large head leaning back in his chair and he was no longer awake. He was sound asleep. Belle smiled sweetly. "Well, thus ends that chapter for the day." She told herself and stood up. She cocked her head as she watched him sleep. He always looked different, and...more like a person when he slept, as if this dreadful curse never existed. Belle pulled the bell ring. Lumiere entered the library.

"Yes, Mademoiselle?" He bowed at Belle's feet.

"Shh!" Belle shushed him. "Quiet. Could you fetch me his eiderdown from upstairs?"

"Your command is my wish, Mademoiselle." Lumiere agreed and ran out to fulfill her request. Soon, the coat-rack and Lumiere along with Mrs. Potts on her trolley came in with the large blanket. The coat-rack assisted Belle in draping it over the Beast.

"All right. Thank you." She said to them all. They reluctantly shifted out. Belle gently lifted the Beast's paws and placed them more comfortably over the blanket so that he looked like he was cuddling with it. Belle hesitated, then she softly stroked his temple. He kept sleeping. She smiled, satisfied with her hands on her hips. She placed the book back at its reservation then prepared to exit the library. She took one last look at him before leaving. "Good-night. Sleep well." She said warmly, then headed for her bedroom.

* * *

Two nights later, the Beast was walking to the library where Belle had retreated after dinner that night. It was getting late. He walked in and halted. There she was, lounging back in her chair, her legs crossed, her head tilted to the side with her eyes shut. She was dozing. The Beast smiled and cocked his head as he noticed: her book was still safely clasped in her hands. He slowly approached, hoping not to wake her. He knelt down next to her chair. Hating to disturb her serenity, he took a deep breath and softly touched her shoulder. "Belle?" He whispered. "Belle? It's time for bed." Belle just grunted quietly and clenched her book tighter. She was fast asleep. The Beast smiled but rubbed his neck. What was he supposed to do?

* * *

The servants gasped in fear and came running when they saw their master walking to the stairway, carefully carrying the sleeping girl in his strong arms. "Master! What has happened?" Lumiere cried.

"Shh!" The Beast hissed. "She's asleep. Don't wake her. Help me get her to bed."

"Is everything all right, Master?" Cogsworth asked once they were in Belle's bedroom. They were all still afraid that something terrible had happened to Belle.

"Yes." The Beast rolled his eyes. "She just fell asleep that's all. Now calm down." He gently lowered her down and careful to place her head safely on the pillow, set her in the bed. She still had her shoes on and was still clutching the book. "Well, at least she'll be more comfortable in here." The Beast sighed. He'd been reluctant and so nervous to carry her, afraid he'd wake her, and afraid she'd misunderstand his gesture. But that hadn't happened. "Well, you can take over now." He told the wardrobe and Plumette. But before he departed, he leaned down close and patted the top of her head. "Sleep well." He whispered then walked out. "Sweet dreams." He smiled as he closed her door behind him.

* * *

 **What did you think? Is Gaston going to show up again? Well, not intended spoilers but with the title I chose for this fanfic, I guess he has to show up again, doesn't he? It might be a chapter or two away before he does, but not to worry. I have plans for our shrewd and shifty low-life! Yes, Luke Evans is the Gaston I visualize for this story.**


	6. Chapter 6 Troubles of the Heart

**To answer ImagineATale's question about running water, well, last time I watched the movie, the scene with Lumiere rushing into the kitchen before the banquet, in the middle of the room, I noticed what looked to be a big sink of some sort, with water trickling out of the spouts. Was it running water, I'm not sure. But in my story, I wasn't sure how else to describe it.**

* * *

Though the wolves hadn't done any damage, for days now Maurice had been sick with fever. Agathe had been at his side constantly, nursing him and making sure he took as much nourishment as possible. He had been miserable and restless until recently, the sickness had finally shown signs of beginning to dissipate!

But the worst thing had been the nightmares. The times when his fever really spiked up and he was convulsing with chills, Maurice had been tormented with terrible dreams: dreams about Belle being locked in that dungeon, dreams about the Beast hurting her; dreams about himself trying to save his daughter and the Beast would shove him aside. But even worse than the dreams about the Beast were the mingled dreams he had of Gaston: in his dreams, Gaston and Lefou had actually made it to the castle with him to save Belle, but when they found her in the dungeon she was starving to death and the Beast appeared; Maurice begged him to release his daughter, and offered to take her place for the unreasonable life-sentence; Belle was too weak to argue; Gaston formed an idea, he demanded that the Beast let Belle go before he shot him; the Beast let Belle go and just stared at Maurice, but before he could help his daughter, it was Gaston and Lefou-not the Beast-who picked him up and threw him in the dungeon, locked the door, and Gaston taunted him! Instead of tenderly picking Belle up in his arms like any decent husband-to-be would, Gaston dragged Belle by her hair and departed laughing hideously, leaving Maurice to rot in the cell forever and forcing Belle into a life of terrible unhappiness!

Maurice would cry out in agony during these dreams, not realizing that he was asleep. Sometimes Agathe tried to wake him but it didn't always do any good. At last, the fever was turning and Maurice was more calm. As his strength returned, so did his mind clear more and more. He would ask Agathe about whether his dreams were real or not. "What happened? What do you remember?" She would ask. He answered several different accounts, but the one thing he remembered more than anything was that Gaston had turned on him, threatened his life, and was about to hurt him after Maurice rejected him as Belle's husband. Agathe always smiled at this, confirming to the worried older man that this was indeed true and that all of his other troubles during his sickness had been dreams brought on from his stressed mind and weakened body. Maurice was a bit relieved, but still worried.

"My daughter," he moaned sadly. "I have to save her." Agathe touched his hand.

"Calm yourself, Monsieur." She simply said. "I know that you hate being separated from her, but she is safe. She is not being harmed." Maurice gazed at her in confusion mingled with hope.

"How...how do you know?" He sputtered. "How could you possibly know that? Have you seen Belle?"

"All I can tell you is that, I just know." Agathe stated. Maurice stared at her suspiciously. He wasn't sure what to think of this new information, but granted how Agathe had saved him and her reassuring tone, he decided to take her word in good faith. Somehow he felt that she was right, but how could he be sure?

"Am I well enough to travel yet?" Maurice asked.

"Do you feel well enough?"

"I think so." Maurice nodded, feeling rejuvenated having learned that Belle was safe. "I need to go home. And my neighbors need to know what's happened. I never realized it before, but Gaston is a very dangerous fellow, and a very deceitful man. My friends must understand that, for who knows that he won't hurt someone else if they rub him the wrong way?" Maurice moaned.

"They won't believe you." Agathe shook her head.

"Why not? We are neighbors. They need to know that there is a bad apple in the barrel, and at the price of my daughter's freedom!" Maurice insisted, feeling more energized by the minute.

"You can't go back alone." Agathe said, helping him stand.

* * *

The Beast was sitting down at the bottom of the first staircase, in deep thought. He was still concerned about Belle. Once they'd made it back to the library through the portal book, Belle had retreated to her bedroom to be alone. The Beast had patted her shoulder but let her go, trying to give her space. It had been over an hour since they'd returned. He couldn't imagine how hard it had been for the girl to learn the truth of what had become of her mother, and to understand the pain her father must have been put through having to make such a gut-wrenching choice in leaving her behind to save his little girl. The Beast couldn't erase Belle's heartbroken, tear-stained face out of his mind. The more he thought about the whole experience, the more deep shame he felt for having called Maurice a thief and of how roughly he had treated him! After that and having learned the truth tonight, how could Belle still possibly think of him as a friend? He deserved to be hated, by her more than anyone, but it wasn't so.

The servants were surprised to find him sitting on the stairway. It wasn't like him. Fear struck their hearts that maybe Belle had left them. "Master!" Lumiere called, rushing up to him. "Is everything all right?"

"No." The Beast hung his head.

"Where's the girl?" Chip asked frightfully.

"She's in her room." The Beast sighed. The servants all gasped in relief, but they could tell by their prince's dejected manner that something wasn't right.

"Sir, something is the matter. What is it?" Mrs. Potts prodded gently.

"Belle is unhappy right now." The Beast looked at his staff. "She's had a terrible shock. She wanted to be alone. She's been in there a long time. I hope she's all right."

"Has something happened to her father?" Cogsworth asked, remembering Belle's account of Gaston's horrid mistreatment of the kind man.

"No." The Beast shook his head. "Her mother."

"Her...mother?"

"All these years she never knew why her mother didn't live with them. Her father never told her. Tonight, she learned the truth. Her mother died of the plague when Belle was a baby. Her father fled out here with Belle to save her." The Beast grimaced, feeling even deeper shame of himself as he shared this.

"Ohh." Plumette rested her head on Lumiere's shoulder.

"The poor girl." Lumiere hung his head.

"Poor lass." Cogsworth agreed. "How awful."

"So, Belle never got to know who her mother was?" Chip asked sadly, not able to fathom such a dismal situation.

"I'm afraid not." The Beast replied.

"Did she cry?" Chip continued.

"Yes," The Beast's face grew sadder. "Yes, Chip. She did cry."

"Is she crying right now?"

"I don't know. Probably."

"Have you spoken to her, Sir?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"I did, but I wanted to give her time to gather her thoughts."

"Well, we'll wait a while and give her some more time." The teapot sighed. "But I will go check on her before bed."

"Please do! And let me know how she is." The Beast begged.

"Of course." Mrs. Potts nodding, smiling at his deep concern for the girl.

* * *

For days, there had been no news about Maurice or Belle in the village, and neither of them had returned home either. Gaston seemed to have just accepted this but was still secretly waiting for Belle to come back so he could marry her. In the mean time, he'd gone about life as usual without giving Belle's father a second thought. But for Lefou, it was a different story. He smiled and tried to have fun, but it was never truly fulfilling. He put on a cheerful facade and praised Gaston on in front of everybody when they were in a group setting. But when he was by himself, he felt awful. He still felt so guilty about Maurice and hoped by some miracle that he was still alive! Out of all the chiseling acts he'd been a part of with Gaston, this was eating at him worse than anything he could remember, not since he was a little boy and snuck cookies from the cookie jar when his mother told him not to!

Lefou tried to shrug it off and tell himself that Gaston wasn't so bad, but lately he'd found himself not feeling so sure about that. Gaston had always been his best friend, or at least Lefou had wanted to think he was despite the way the man about town treated him as second rate at times. Out of all the shadowy things that his hero had done in the past, killing Maurice seemed so much harsher and colder than any other dastardly deeds Gaston had committed. Lefou hoped that if they could just go back and rescue Maurice, maybe Gaston would control himself better and not make such a horrible blunder again. Lefou had not been sleeping well at all. He couldn't remember the last time he'd gotten a full, good-night's rest. Was it before the night they abandoned Maurice? It had been so long the nights sort of ran together for Lefou and he couldn't recall. Any time he tried to mention it to Gaston to bring him to reason, Gaston either rolled his eyes, told him to shut-up, ignored him, threatened him, or tried the old schmooze act and sugar-coated it so Lefou wouldn't feel bad. Lefou was still constantly at Gaston's side yet his friend's attempts at calming him certainly weren't making him feel better at all.

* * *

Belle dejectedly sat on her bed clutching and staring at the rose baby rattle she tightly gripped in her hand. All these years, she'd resented Maurice's decision to remain in the narrow-minded, tiny town and had never knew why. All those times she'd asked him what happened to her mother and his face would tear up and he'd fall silent, Belle teared up remembering. She couldn't understand the depth of unbelievable pain her father had endured when he'd taken her and left his wife to die alone! Just thinking of the suffering he must have gone through made Belle's stomach hurt and brought more tears pouring out of her eyes. she'd always thought that knowing what happened to her mother would make her feel better and give her a reason to leave the village. Now she knew, but it made her feel wretched.

She stood and slowly walked to the window. She gazed out at the night sky filled with stars. The chilly air felt refreshing on her hot, tear-filled face. "Ohh, Papa!" She cried. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for thinking you were very wrong all this time, when all you tried to do was keep me safe because you love me! I forgive you for keeping the truth from me, but now I understand it's because it hurt you so. Oh, Papa! Will I ever see you again? I hope you're safe. It's all right, Papa. You don't have to feel bad anymore. I know now, and it's all right. But...oh, how I miss you." She dropped to her knees and leaned on the window sill like a little girl, resting her head in her arms and weeping softly, still holding the rattle.

* * *

Half an hour later, there was a knock at the door. Belle looked up and tried to dry her eyes as she squeaked, "Come in." Mrs. Potts and Plumette entered.

"Are you all right, Mademoiselle?" Plumette asked.

"I'm fine." Belle gulped, but her face was badly splotched red.

"I can see that you are not, Dearie." Mrs. Potts said soothingly. "Now a cup of warm tea then off to bed."

"Thank you, but I don't feel like it." Belle shook her head.

"Now, don't argue with an older woman, Poppet." Mrs. Potts said firmly. Smiling weakly, Belle trudged over to her bed and sat down. Chip hopped onto her lap.

"Please don't cry, Belle." He said with puppy dog eyes. "Here, take a sip." Belle couldn't resist the little boy teacup's kind manner and smiling in spite of herself, she accepted Chip's generous gesture. She had to admit, the warm tea was refreshing!

"Thank you, Chip." She smiled, tickling his chin and making him laugh.

"The master is worried about you." Plumette spoke up.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Belle moaned. "You can tell him I'll be all right."

"Will you?"

"Apparently, not tonight." Belle sighed. "You don't have to worry. I just...I feel so bad for Papa! He must have been so heartbroken, and to think that all these years he never had anyone to confide in to share his sorrow with. And now? _If_ he's alive, he must be so lonely and worried. I can't stand thinking of him being in more distress." The tears came out again. Plumette softly brushed them away.

"Oh, I'm sure he's okay." Chip chimed in.

"You need your rest, darling. Time for bed." Mrs. Potts insisted.

"In a bit...please." Belle said. They complied reluctantly and left her alone again.

* * *

The Beast was waiting with Cogsworth and Lumiere in the main hall as the ladies and the lad came out. "Well?" The Beast asked, not able to wait any longer. "How is she?"

"She's hurting, Sir." Mrs. Potts said seriously.

"Naturally." Cogsworth moaned.

"But she is very strong." Mrs. Potts corrected him. "She is more worried about how her mother's death effected her father than she is about her own grief!" The Beast was silent. He really, really wanted to do something for Belle, something to ease her heartache...but what?

"Thank you, Mrs. Potts." He mumbled. "If you'll all excuse me." He walked alone to the West Wing. He came to the enchanted rose and stared at it. There were only three petals left and one wasn't far from falling very soon. The Beast looked away from the beautiful blossom. He didn't want to feel sorry for himself right now. He wanted to think of Belle and try to ease her suffering. Then his grim eyes fell on the mirror. The mirror! Of course! "Why didn't I think about it before? You old knot-head!" He scolded himself, his eyes lighting up with inspiration.

* * *

He snatched up the mirror and hurried to Belle's room. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she saw her father in the mirror. Just thinking of how happy it would make her filled lifted his spirits. He smiled widely as he reached Belle's room. Hiding the mirror behind him, he knocked softly. "Belle?" He asked kindly. She didn't answer. He tried knocking again. He knew maybe she still wanted to be alone, but this would help her so much. He slowly opened the door and peeked inside. He tip-toed and excitedly approached the bed. Belle was lying down, fast asleep, still clutching the rose rattle tightly in her hands, holding it close to her heart.

The Beast's face fell. His eyes dropped heavily with disappointment, but he didn't have the heart to wake her after tonight. He could see the traces of tears still on her face and it made his heart ache for her. Laying aside the mirror on the nightstand, he gently removed the rattle from her hands. She didn't even stir. The Beast studied the intricate, delicate art piece, which looked so puny in his enormous paw. It had clearly been carved with great attention to detail, and fervent love and care. He softly stroked Belle's hair and her cheek with his furry hand. "I'll keep this safe for you. I promise." He said deeply, looking at the rattle. The mirror would have to wait.

* * *

 **I need to put more of Gaston in this story, don't I? After all, the title is about what a scumbag he is. Don't worry. It's coming!**

 **Oh, and by the way, I was looking for a BATB photo to use for my profile pic and when I remembered the one I ended up choosing, it made me smile. I love that scene in the film when Belle makes fun of the idea about marrying Gaston. So, I chose that one to let people know that no matter how cute Luke Evans is, and I can't deny that he really is, his character of Gaston is a vicious, cold-hearted soul if he has one and that I feel as Belle does about him.**

 **Will I ever write about him being a good guy? As much as I'd like to, that is the question of the day!**


	7. Chapter 7 An Act of True Love

**It's okay, ImagineATale. The end of the last chapter wasn't what you think! Just read and you'll see. I agree, there needs to be more of Gaston in here, but I just can't seem to fit him in yet. After watching the movie, after he left Maurice to die, it doesn't really show what happened with him till Maurice is at the tavern and accuses him of attempted murder. It's like Gaston just gave up on finding Belle and waited for her to magically reappear. But don't worry, everyone. The next chapter WILL have him and the rampage of his madness beginning!**

 **I'm sorry it took me ssooo long to post this chapter. I wanted it to be touching, and I debated so much about what details of the dance to leave out or include, but here it is. Hope you like it.**

* * *

In the morning when Madame Garderobe greeted Belle, she suddenly remembered the painful event last night. Then she noticed the rattle wasn't in her hand. "Ma'am, where is my rattle?!" Belle asked frantically.

"Right there, beside you." The wardrobe pointed out. Belle glanced at the nightstand, and sure enough, there it was! She gasped in relief. But she noticed that it was sitting on a very small red velvet cushion, inside a small golden box! It was beautiful. Belle picked it up and gazed at it in amazement and confusion.

"But, how did..."

"The master wants you to have the box as a present, to always keep your treasure safe in." The wardrobe said dreamily. Belle smiled and held it close to her chest.

* * *

Later after breakfast as Beast followed Belle into the ballroom as she wanted to make an inspection of the cleaning progress, Belle gave him 'the look'. "Wh...what is it?" He gulped. _What have I done now?_

"I wanted to thankful you for your gift." Belle smiled. "It was very thoughtful of you."

The Beast blushed. "You're welcome." He shrugged, trying not to show how thrilled he was that she liked it. His heart raced with excitement.

"I just wish I had been awake when you brought it to me, so I could thank you properly."

"No, it's all right." The Beast shook his head. "You needed rest, and I didn't want to disturb you."

"Well, thank you. Surprises can be fun." Belle chuckled. The Beast grinned.

" _Sometimes._ " He shrugged. Belle giggled.

"Oh? So you don't think me coming to your castle unexpectedly was a worthwhile surprise?" She teased. The Beast gaped at her in horror.

"No!" He blurted out defensively. "No, I...I mean...no..."

"No, you don't think so?"

" _No!"_ The Beast grunted. "No, I mean...yes! I-I-I mean... _yes,_ I think you _were...are,_ a worthwhile surprise. Ugh. Why do females always try to put words in your mouth that you don't intend to say?" He groaned.

"Well, if I'm going to be here for a long time, you'd better get used to it." Belle warned him. He frowned and gave her 'that look' that intimidated her so when she first laid eyes on him. He gave a very loud growl. But this time it only made Belle smile and giggle. She had to admit, he could actually be kind of cute when he chose to be. "I'm sorry." Belle said, touching his paw. "I didn't mean anything unkind by my remark. I'm sorry if I hurt you." The Beast stared at her with a little surprise. Then he tried to change the subject.

"You know, you've been doing such an amazing, beautiful job of cleaning the castle." He said softly. "And the ballroom looks exquisite, something I thought would never happen again. We should celebrate! With a dance!" Belle couldn't remember ever seeing or hearing him so excited.

"A dance?" She asked, her interest highly spiked.

"Well, unless you don't think it's a good idea." The Beast sighed. "It was merely a suggestion."

"I'd love it!" Belle exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"You...you _do?"_ The Beast stared blankly at her.

"I haven't danced in years. You're right, we should!"

"If you'd _really_ like to." The Beast smiled, glad he'd found something else to make her happy.

"Oh, I do!" Belle smiled widely. "It's a splendid idea."

"Good. Then we'll do it." The Beast nodded.

"How about tonight?" Belle suggested. The Beast froze, he could feel the hot flash underneath his furry face, and there was panic in his eyes.

"T-t-tonight?!" He gasped. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

The whole castle was filled with great excitement. The servants could not be more thrilled. Mrs. Potts and Plumette saw that every last nook and cranny was spotless, Lumiere made sure that dinner would be unlike any they'd ever had. Cogsworth tried to prepare the music and decor'. Everyone worked extra hard, but with a sense of great anticipation. They all wanted the romantic dinner tonight to be absolutely perfect!

"Tonight, they will gaze and sees stars in each other's eyes, they will fall in love, and the spell will be broken. And we will be human again. You'll see!" Lumiere twirled.

"Will you ever stop playing entremetteur?" Cogsworth asked.

"Nay!" Lumiere protested. "I wouldn't dream of it!"

"You are absolutely hopeless, my friend." Cogsworth shook his head with a slight chuckle. "I'm afraid you are a lost cause."

" _Merci, Monsieur._ " Lumiere bowed.

"Mama, what is an entremetteur?" Chip asked. Everybody laughed.

"It means _matchmaker."_ The Beast grumbled as he appeared. "I might've known. It's what he does best."

"Now, come, come, Master!" Lumiere clapped his handles. "Time for your bath."

"My _what?"_ The Beast gulped.

"No time for dawdling!" Cogsworth agreed. The Beast looked back at the ladies with panic on his face as he was dragged away by Chapeau.

"Plumette, what is a matchmaker?" Chip asked. Plumette spread her wing around him.

"A matchmaker is someone who helps two people fall in love and they get married." She said.

"Oh." Chip nodded. "Can I stay up and watch?"

"I suppose." Mrs. Potts chuckled.

"You're pretty good at this matchmaker thing." Plumette said smoothly to Lumiere.

Lumiere shrugged. "What can I say? I shed candlelight. It is a gift."

* * *

The Beast could never remember being this nervous in his whole life! What if he was clumsy and crushed Belle's tiny toes under his huge hind paws as they danced? What if during the waltz he accidentally tore her beautiful dress with his claws as he held his paw around her waist? What if he said something stupid and she locked herself in her bedroom? What if she thought a creature like him looked ridiculous all dressed up? What if she made fun of the way he danced? What if this, what if that, what if, what if, what if...He was only being polite when he suggested the dance to Belle. He'd never imagined she'd actually say yes!

"Do not be so nervous, Master." Lumiere encouraged him. "She is the one."

"Stop saying that!" The Beast huffed. "There is no 'one'."

"Stop being so nervous and tell Belle how you feel." Mrs. Potts scolded. "Because if you don't, I promise you'll be drinking cold tea for the rest of your days!"

"In the dark..." Lumiere whispered.

"Covered in dust." Plumette added.

"Dark, and _very, very_ dusty." Lumiere leaned into him. The Beast gulped and looked petrified. He already did feel nauseous as Cogsworth said he would _later,_ and his big heart was racing a hundred miles a minute as his servants made presentable and fit for a ball dance!

* * *

Belle stood perfectly still as Madame Garderobe gushed over her gorgeous appearance. The wardrobe had made up the most beautiful ballgown Belle had ever seen in her life. It was like the dresses she'd read of in her princess heroines' fairy tales. Belle had never felt so beautiful in her life. The gown was entirely gold, with an exquisite matching necklace, and matching, winding ear-bands. "Ohhh, beautiful!" Madame Garderobe exclaimed. "Absolutely beautiful. But there is one thing missing. Ahh, the finishing touch." Golden magical dust flowed through the air down from the chandelier on the ceiling, and all over Belle, making her dress shine. Though thousands of butterflies were tickling her stomach inside, she smiled confidently and slowly opened the door. She was ready.

She stood at the top of the stairs of the East Wing, facing the Beast on the West Wing's stairway. He gave a nervous twitch of the mouth. Belle smiled warmly. He looked grand in his magnificent blue suit which really brought out the blue in his eyes. His heart pounded harder as he took in how gorgeous she looked, more than usual. Belle was so busy gazing into his face that she didn't see the deep red blossom sticking out of his coat pocket. They slowly approached each other and taking the Beast's arm, they descended down the grand staircase but instead of heading to dinner, Belle led to him to the ballroom. He followed without question. They entered as the music began. The Beast stared at Belle curiously, intrigued but nervous. She just smiled at him and curtsied. The Beast gave a very gracious bow. Belle held out her hands, and reluctantly the Beast slipped his giant paws in them. But once they touched, there was a sense of warmth, familiarity, and unbreakable confidence that each knew they could feel from the other. It washed away all of their doubts and worry. Together, they twirled and held each other through the most romantic, thrilling, fun dance they'd ever shared with anyone! It was as if every fear and heavy care in the world didn't exist.

* * *

When the magical waltz concluded, the Beast led Belle out to the balcony. It was cooler out there, and the sky was painted with shining stars. At first, they both just stood there in companionable silence, taking in the view and what had just happened between them in the ballroom. The Beast thought back on all those days of the past, when he didn't even dare to chase down a daydream but only wallowed living in a blur of anger despair. All that time, he'd never taken the time to truly see things the way they were. But now as he looked, he marveled: here was Belle, shining in the starlight. Here she was, and suddenly he felt that standing here it was all so clear, he was where he was meant to go!

"I haven't danced in years." The Beast blew out a breath.

"I've never been to a dress ball before." Belle said.

"No?" The Beast sputtered. He would've imagined by looking at her that an attractive girl like Belle would've had flocks of eligible young men begging to take her out. "Well, I hope you liked it."

"It was amazing." Belle said wistfully. "It was unlike anything I ever imagined." Her face glowed. The Beast cocked his head at her and smiled. "Thank you." Belle smiled warmly at him. The Beast took a deep breath: it looked like this was it!

"It's foolish, I suppose," He began, "For a creature like me, to hope that one day he might win your affection." Well, that was a start.

"I don't know." Belle said lightly with a grin. The Beast looked at her, his eyes lighting up with hope.

"Really?" He asked. "Do you think you could be happy here?" Belle's face grew serious.

"Can anybody be happy if they aren't free?" She replied. The Beast's face fell. She was right. Though his thought of her as a prisoner had fled long ago, he realized painfully that he'd never truly declared her free from her bond. "My father taught me to dance." Belle said, smiling. "I used to step on his toes a lot." Her father, yes, the Beast realized that she hadn't seen him since she'd taken his place.

"You must miss him." He said gently.

"Very much." Belle nodded, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Would you like to see him?" The Beast offered cheerfully. Belle stared at him.

"What? Yes, I would! But...is that even possible? How can that be?"

"Come. I'll show you." The Beast said, placing his arm around her as he led her to the West Wing. He picked up the mirror. "Now this mirror lets you see anything you ask." He handed it to Belle. Belle stared at it nervously.

"I wish to see my father." She said quietly. The mirror vaporized into a reflection of her father. She was not prepared for what she saw. Gaston had his arms around Maurice's shoulders, but Gaston was wearing a cruel, cold smile. Maurice did not look comfortable at all. As a matter of fact, he looked scared and heartbroken. To make matters worse, Belle saw Tom, Dick, and Stanley surround Maurice and then seize him! Gaston stood by with a satisfied smirk. They started assaulting Maurice. "Papa? Papa!" Belle gasped in horror. The Beast watched with grave concern. He'd hoped showing Belle the mirror would cheer her up, but something was terribly wrong! "Papa! What are they doing to him?!" She shivered, clenching the mirror.

"What's happening?" The Beast asked. Belle was at a loss for words and showed him the mirror. The Beast watched intently. Maurice was being held fast and the three ugly goons were hurting him! The Beast's face narrowed in protective anger. Belle was crying.

"He's in trouble!" She whimpered.

The Beast gazed at her sorrowfully. He'd only meant to make her happy but had succeeded in causing her pain. He couldn't bear to see her distressed like this. Not daring to look at the rose, he said bravely, "You must go to him." Belle looked up at him incredulously.

"What?" She sputtered.

"You must go to him. He needs you. No time to waste!" The Beast insisted, though inwardly he felt a sense of despair unlike any he had before.

"B-but..."

"Belle, you must go! If you want to save him. Now go." The Beast said firmly.

"Thank you." She said tearfully. She handed him the mirror.

"No, no. Keep it." The Beast smiled sadly at her. He pulled out of his pocket the red rose he'd picked for her hours ago. He plucked the blossom from the stem and tenderly set it in her hair. This was how he wanted to remember her. "Then you'll always have a way to look back on me." He said gently, giving her long brunette hair a soft, affectionate swipe. Belle smiled tearfully at him.

"Thank you." She said and gave him one quick but firm goodbye hug. Then she ran out of the West Wing, and he thought...out of his life. He watched longingly. Soon Cogsworth waddled inside and found him there miserably watching the rose.

"Well, Master, everything is going like clockwork!" The clock cheered. "True love truly does win the day!"

The Beast couldn't bear to look his friend in the eyes and hung his head. "I...I let her go." He sighed.

"Of course. Now that you and she... _what?!"_ Cogsworth gasped. "You what?"

"I let her go. I set her free." The Beast moaned.

"But why?"

"Why would you do that, Master?" Lumiere asked.

"Because he loves her." Mrs. Potts said soothingly, but with sadness.

"Her father was in trouble. She has to save him. I set her free. I'm sorry I couldn't do the same for you all." The Beast finally looked them in the eyes. As the servants disparagingly all left him alone, the Beast rushed up to his tower, hoping against hope for just one last glimpse of Belle before she completely disappeared from sight forever. She was easy to spot, her golden gown shining like a light as she rode Philippe out of the castle grounds. The Beast watched in deep anguish, more acute than any pain he'd ever known in his life. Belle was gone, and she was never coming back. But she'd left him a different person and for her sake, he refused to destroy or bury the intense feelings of sorrow, even though it felt worse than heck. Holding to the pain was a connection to her and he didn't want to lose that...ever, even though he was losing her presence! His heart was bleeding in agony right now, but he didn't shake it off, he just let it singe him. She would never come back, he would never see her again, but her memory, her love, her presence was still so very much alive to him, even though she wasn't physically there. The Beast wanted to hold onto that forever.

Belle sat astride Philippe and raced him as fast as she could back to the village. Her father was in trouble, and she had to save him! She only hoped she wasn't too late!

* * *

 **So, I decided to change things around a little bit of what Belle saw in the mirror. You'll find out why in the next chapter. Reviews are welcome.**


	8. Chapter 8 Betrayed!

**Okay, some of Belle's behavior in this chapter I'm not sure if she'd actually do. She always seemed to act respectably in public. BUT, this is the scene that makes me cringe more and more at Gaston, plus Belle never gets violent unless it's self defense, and she is different from the other princesses. I HATE how Gaston was able to easily take over and almost destroy Maurice's life without so much as a good chewing out or better yet, a kick in the shin! I hate the way it seemed like no one could bring him to reason even as they tried. Well, a much as I enjoy watching the movie which was done with superb excellence, I am going to gladly throw a little wrench in his gear to at least slow him down! Nobody so much as slapped him or anything, but I sure wish someone had!**

 **I HATE how helplessly Maurice was just dragged away and thrown into that wagon!**

* * *

Monsieur D'Arque arrived at the tavern and walked inside. Maurice was already physically disoriented from being assaulted and his frayed appearance didn't help first impressions. "You sent for me, Monsieur Gaston?" The owner of the insane asylum asked. Gaston smirked and walked forward.

"Yes, Monsieur." He nodded. "I believe we have an interesting case for you. This poor sick man has been screaming about a beast that locked up his daughter and actually tried to find it. His daughter couldn't stand his delusions any longer and I'm sorry to say she's run away to get peace of mind." Maurice was stunned with horror. He tried to protest, but Tom and Dick roughly shook him. "He tried to attack me because I tried to help him. I'm afraid he's becoming a danger to himself and others. He will be better off in a place of restraint where he can harm nobody." Monsieur D'Arque stepped forward.

"Bring him along." He said with no emotion. Gaston approached Maurice who gazed at him hurtfully.

"No, Sir. Please!" Pere Robert begged. "This man is hurt. He needs a hospital, not an asylum!"

"Now, don't you worry about a thing, Maurice. _I_ will take care of Belle for you! You need help, Sir." Gaston smiled creepily, patting the older man's shoulders. "A place to heal your troubled mind." Maurice watched in dismay as Tom, Dick, and Stanley slowly started to drag him at Gaston's signal. "It's all, right, Maurice." Gaston whispered 'reassuringly', but his smile was dark and cold. "You'll see. Everything is going to be fine." Maurice tried to step away, but the jerk who had concocted this whole thing held him there. The three mean-looking thugs grabbed his arms while Gaston stood there with satisfaction.

"You are NOT taking him _**ANYWHERE!"**_ Belle demanded. Everyone looked back and gaped at her, shocked that she'd appeared out of nowhere, at this time, and in a gorgeous golden ball gown! She was standing on the stairs and she was _not_ happy!

"Belle!" Maurice cried in relief, overjoyed at the sight of her, and unharmed too. "I thought I'd lost you!" He tried to move forward to take her in his arms, but the men wouldn't let him. This infuriated Belle.

"Let him go! Take your hands off my father." Belle growled, when the men didn't comply, this made her even angrier. _"Now!"_ She snapped. Though they were originally following Gaston's orders, they looked at each other questioningly. Belle marched up to them and when they tightened their grip on Maurice as she tried to pull them off, Belle kicked them in the shins till all three hobbled back-earning many gasps of shock from the crowd-, giving Maurice a chance to hurry to the stairs. Belle stood there, ready for the next ruffian who'd dared to lay a hand on her father. Maybe she'd acted unorthodox, but it was the only way she could get them to release Maurice. Lefou raised his eye brows in astonishment, but he refrained from cheering. The girl hurried to the stairs to Maurice. "What are they trying to do to you?" Belle asked.

"There's no need to be alarmed, Miss." Monsieur D'Arque said. Belle shot him a look. She'd never liked the man, he was creepy and right now she was disdained that he was here.

"You're taking my father away from me...to a madhouse! And you tell me not to be alarmed?" She huffed.

"Step aside, Belle." Gaston said calmly. "I'm truly sorry, but it's for his own good." Belle glowered at him and stepped a few feet away from her father. She wanted to confront _t_ _his_ guy face to face. Her eyes flamed in indignation.

"What would _**you know** _ about what's best for my father, Gaston?" Belle snarled.

"Belle..." He grinned smugly.

"After you tied him against a tree, leaving him for the wolves to eat." Belle cut him off. The people in the tavern all exchanged glances and whispers. "I believe your exact words were, _'If Maurice won't give me his blessing, then he's in my way. Once the wolves are finished with him Belle will have no one else to take care of her except me'."_ Belle stood there waiting for a response. Gaston pursed his lips, then put on his best shocked appearance.

"Why, Belle!" He sputtered, sounding innocent. "Now what reason in the entire world would I have for wanting to harm your father?" He put his hand on his chest for further theatrics.

"Because he wouldn't give you my hand in marriage." Belle said firmly. "And neither will I. Stop pretending to be so innocent, Gaston! You tried that once with me, when you tried to kill Papa, but it didn't work. And when I didn't believe you, you left us in the woods to fend for ourselves against predators."

"Maurice, is this true?" The tavern keeper asked.

"I was unconscious," Maurice admitted, "but I remember waking for a moment and seeing my daughter. She was very worried about me. If she says it's so, then it's so!" Gaston let out a cruel laugh. He approached Belle and put his arm around her, tightly pinching her shoulder. Belle gaped at him in disgust.

"Do you _really_ believe this funny girl?" Gaston asked the people with a smirk. Belle's eyes narrowed at him. "Obviously, her father has had a terrible shock of some sort, which has left him out of sorts. She's only humoring him, don't you see?" Belle squirmed underneath his grip but Gaston had a hold like a vice. "Poor Belle," Gaston sighed with false sympathy, raising her chin up with his hand so she'd face him. "She needs someone to look after her, someone to comfort and keep her calm while her father recovers." He said smoothly, and began stroking her hair. Maurice was extremely appalled at this. He began to rush toward this scumbag who was bothering his daughter, but Gaston had seen him and nodded to the men who detained Maurice and wouldn't let him go. "Oh, Belle." Gaston shook his head with a sigh, looking at her angry face. "You know that I would do anything for you. If I could spare you this pain, I would. But your father needs care from people who can really help him, and not by a mere daughter like you. It pains me to say that, I told you: I warned you that if you didn't come to me, the one man who could help you, you'd have to learn the hard way. I'm afraid this is it. Trust me, Belle. It's really for the best." He actually leaned in close to her face, _much too close_ for Belle's comfort, and was making his way to her lips. She'd rather die than be kissed by this cockroach! Belle _really,_ _really, really_ felt like she was going throw up! Enough was enough! She slapped his face and sharply jabbed the big thug in the side and shoved herself away from him. She was truly startled at herself for using physical apprehension tonight, but she had to protect herself.

"You're lying again, Gaston. Enough! For once in your life, tell the truth! In case you've forgotten, I was there and I saw what you did." Belle begged. Gaston put on his best hurt look. Forget him, she was getting nowhere. Gaston obviously had no intention of telling the truth, and though he looked pitiful, she saw a smirk crawling up his face. "Monsieur Lefou!" Belle's eyes fell on Gaston's sidekick. "You were there! You heard him. You saw everything! You told me that you tried to change his mind. Tell them! Please." Belle pleaded.

"M-me?" Lefou gulped hard. He didn't like this and it was his word now that made all the difference of how this ugly scene resulted. Either way, someone was not going to be happy! If he told the truth, Gaston his used-to-be friend would be ruined, publicly humiliated and _he_ would never let Lefou forget it! Plus Lefou honestly didn't think Gaston had the guts to live it down. BUT, if Lefou lied, Maurice would be sent away to a petrifying, horrendous environment where he didn't belong! And Belle...what would happen to her? Without her father...she'd, she'd _have_ to marry Gaston, or somebody! If not, she could easily end up on the street! Lefou hated this whole mess, and he hated even more that he was now in the middle of it.

"That's right." Gaston smiled. Belle had unintentionally turned the tables in his favor, and he was more than pleased. He put his arm around Lefou, pinching as he did so. "Lefou, my closest friend, and most loyal compatriot, did I intentionally try to kill the father of the only woman I ever loved?"

"Well, it's a-a c-complicated question on a number of accounts," Lefou stammered, trying to avoid eye contact with his 'friend', but Gaston clenched both his shoulders, forcing him to face him. "Kill is such a strong word," Lefou continued to stall. Gaston tightened his grip. "But, no...no you didn't." Lefou finished. Belle gasped loudly. Lefou bit his lip. He didn't want to see the hurt and deep disappointment on her face. "I-I'm sorry, Belle." He mumbled, staring at the floor. Belle was speechless. Gaston, however, gloated hideously and patted Lefou on the shoulder.

"It's all right, old friend." He whispered. "You know, it isn't easy to face the difficult decisions we are thrust into in this life."

"He's lying!" Belle cried. "They both are." She frantically glanced around at the people in the tavern. "I was there! I saw him decide to leave my father there. I heard him say that the wolves would kill Papa. When I confronted him, he tried to charm his way out of it! He had no remorse at all. Doesn't that prove what kind of man he is?" She looked desperately to Pere Robert for help. "Pere Robert? Why are they doing this? Why do they want to hurt my father?"

"They say he's crazy, Belle." The priest said glumly, shooting Gaston a glare.

"Your father is clearly unstable." Gaston added.

"My father is NOT crazy!" Belle yelled. Why was almost everyone turning against Maurice when Gaston was the one here who should be locked up?

"He's been telling some wild tales about you being imprisoned in a hidden castle." Lefou spoke up.

"It's true, Belle." Jean the potter said. "He's been raving about a beast."

"But I've just come from the castle." Belle protested. "There _is_ a Beast!" The villagers all drew in close when she said that.

"You would say anything to save your father." Gaston scoffed. "Your word is hardly proof."

 _How dare you!_ Belle thought. "My father isn't crazy and I can prove it! So you want proof?!" She shouted. She pulled out the mirror and raised it above her head. "Show me the Beast!" The mirror's mist shifted to a reflection of the Beast. He was sitting hunched over, his face drawn down in misery and heartache. Belle adamantly showed the mirror to the audience. "There! There's your proof." Gaston's eyes widened and he took the mirror in his hands. Belle marched back to her father. She grabbed his hand-the three men were so surprised at the appearance of the beast in the mirror that they'd let Maurice go without realizing it-. "Come with me, Papa. We're leaving! I'm getting you out of this awful place!" Belle growled and tried to pull Maurice with her.

"Is he dangerous?" One the ladies asked Belle. Belle froze. What had she been thinking? All she'd known was that showing the Beast would prove her father's innocence. She hadn't even thought about what the Beast's appearance would do to the villagers! Now she had to save both men that she loved!

"Oh, no, no!" Belle exclaimed. "He wouldn't hurt anybody." She looked at Maurice. _"Run, Father!"_ She whispered urgently.

"No, Belle. I _won't_ leave you!" Maurice cried. "I lost you once and I'm not going to go through it again!" Belle was feeling a little frantic now. She had to get Maurice out of there and quickly before Gaston's men came after him again, plus she had to keep the villagers at bay so they wouldn't panic and do anything rash.

" _You won't lose me,"_ Belle whispered quickly. _"Now, go!"_ And with that, she roughly shoved her father up the stairs to make him leave the tavern. The hurt look on his face cut her to the quick. _You'll have to forgive me someday, Papa._ She thought sadly. She turned back and tried to calm the townsfolk.

"Get him." Gaston commanded his guys. They rushed up the stairs to recapture Maurice but Belle grabbed a spittoon and threw it at Stanley's face, kicked Dick's leg again, and pushed Tom backwards, knocking them back down the stairs landing on their sorry posteriors. Those goons weren't going anywhere near her father again! Not if she could help it.

"Look at this Beast!" Gaston shouted. "Look at his claws! Look at his fangs!" The people shuddered and drew back fearfully.

"No, no!" Belle tried to reassure them, coming back to the dining area. "Don't be frightened. I know he looks vicious, but he's really gentle and kind." Gaston's face went crimson with rage as he looked back at Belle. "He would never hurt anyone. He's my friend." She said calmly. Then Gaston roughly grabbed her shoulder.

"This is sorcery!" He hollered. "She's under a spell. If I didn't know better, I'd say she even had feelings for this monster!" Belle was sick of all this, sick of the narrow-mindedness, sick of all this prejudice, and most of all, she was sick to death of listening to Gaston and seeing his face.

"He's no monster, Gaston," she declared vehemently, " _ **YOU ARE!"**_

"She's as crazy as the old man!" Gaston trembled in anger. "This Beast is a threat to our very existence. I say we kill the beast!" Several villagers cheered with him.

"No! I won't let you!" Belle tried to pry the mirror from his grip but he grabbed her wrist with his free hand and roughly pulled her back.

"Find the old man." Gaston commanded. "Do what you have to. Don't let him get away." Then he glared down at Belle who returned his death glower. "And as for _you..._ we can't have her running off to warn the beast. Lock her up too!" Belle gasped as the other hooligans came after her.

"NO!" She shouted. Unable to break his strong grip and scared for her father, Belle jabbed him in the side again as hard as she could. He growled furiously and let her go. Belle wasted no time. She made a wild dash for the stairs and ran for it before anyone else could grab her.

"After them!" Gaston ordered, lifting the mirror like a sword in battle when giving his soldiers the charge command.

Outside, Belle frantically looked around for a hiding place. "Belle! Over here!" She heard Maurice call. He was at the town square, sitting on top of Philippe. Belle ran to him and he quickly pulled her up in front of him. Just as she mounted, the angered mob had emerged from the tavern and was rushing toward them, Gaston leading them, his face filled with hate. Belle sharply kicked Philippe's sides and he galloped out of the village towards the woods. Belle could think of only one safe place for them to flee!


	9. Chapter 9 Race of a Lifetime

Belle relentlessly urged Philippe to keep galloping, but to her dismay the horse was panting heavily and losing his stamina. He'd barely rested from his run from the castle to the tavern, only to be urged on the run again. His pace was dwindling. "Belle, Philippe needs a breath." Maurice told her firmly. Belle didn't want to stop. Gaston and his army were behind them and she had to get her father to the castle quickly, but she could not deny Philippe's condition. She reluctantly slowed him to a canter and then a trot, to which Philippe whinnied gratefully. Belle scanned their surroundings and she spotted the tree that Maurice had said had been struck by lightning. They were closer to the castle than she'd thought, and the angry villagers had to be quite a distance away at this point for many of them had had to take the time to gather weapons and find their horses before mounting. Feeling they were a safe distance enough to give their tired horse a very brief break, Belle halted Philippe.

"Belle?" Maurice gasped. "Where are you taking us? This path leads back to the..."

"The castle." Belle finished for him as she dismounted and stroked Philippe's mane, praising him for getting them this far when she'd asked so much of him.

"But...why?" Maurice asked.

"We'll be safe there, Papa. And I have to warn the Beast. He's in danger!"

"Belle...I don't understand." Maurice said, shaking his head. "The Beast, he...he held you as a prisoner! He separated us. How did you escape from him?" Belle gazed thoughtfully at her father.

"I didn't escape, Papa." She smiled. "He let me go! The Beast knew you were in trouble, and he sent me back to you!" Maurice gaped incredulously.

"W-what?" He sputtered.

"He's changed, Papa." Belle said softly, gripping her father's trembling hand. "He's different. He's kind now, and so thoughtful, and my best friend. Look..." She reached down into her pocket and pulled out the rose baby rattle, showing it to Maurice. His face was a mixture of shock and grief.

"How...how did you find this?" He asked in a cracked voice.

"He took me there!" Belle announced proudly. "Papa, I want you to know that it's all right." Maurice stared at her hurtfully, his eyes becoming misty. "I know now what happened to my mother." Belle murmured. "I understand."

"Then...then you know too why I had to leave her." Maurice grimaced. "It was to keep you safe. I, I've always tried to protect my little girl. Maybe too much." There were tears in his eyes now as he clutched the rattle.

"It's all right, Papa." Belle also had tears in her eyes. "Now I know why you kept me in the village all these years. It was to protect me. All this time I could not understand why you insisted so hard on staying there. But after visiting Paris, I understood. Oh, Papa, I can't imagine how hard that must have been for you, having no choice but to leave Mother like that, to save me! And all this time you've kept that secret, without a soul to share your grief to. But now you can share it with me. You don't have to be alone and troubled anymore." She clasped his hand and kissed it. Maurice smiled as the tears fell down his face. He was so proud of Belle, more than he could express. She was a woman now, and the one his wife had always told him she would be!

"Oh, Belle," he sighed in a broken voice.

"Now will you believe me about the Beast?" Belle asked. Maurice winced. He wanted to believe her, but his time with the Beast had been anything but pleasant. "Papa, you trust me, don't you?"

"With all my heart." Maurice nodded.

"Then trust me on this one." Belle smiled encouragingly. Gripping her hand in determination, Maurice nodded. He was still wary, but he knew that his daughter would never betray him. And her judgement of Gaston's character hadn't been faulty either!

"All right." Maurice said. "If you can trust him, I'll take your word for it. But I'm not sure how he'll react to see me again!"

"Believe me, it's the safest place that we can be right now." Belle said. She gave Philippe only a few more minutes to recuperate as they heard an echoing chorus of angry voices a couple miles behind them. "They're coming!" Belle gasped. Maurice quickly pulled her back up. "Come on, Philippe! GO, boy, go!" Belle yelled, digging her heels into his sides. Philippe took off as fast as he could. Maurice clung to Belle for dear life. Belle kept her eyes peeled forward, waiting and praying and hoping for sight of the castle... _soon!_

Their hearts jumped when they heard the howl of wolves again. Belle kicked Philippe harder, and not wanting a repeat of their previous encounters, the horse sped up and flew on the path , and didn't bother to slow down, not until they were safely passed the clang of the castle gates!


	10. Chapter 10 Prepare for Battle

"Well, at least he's finally learned to love." Lumiere sighed sadly as he and Plumette waltzed together, trying to make the most of the living time they had left.

"Oh, what's the point if she doesn't love him back? So much for true love." Cogsworth muttered.

"Now, now. This is the first time I've had any real hope." Mrs. Potts interjected.

"Listen, Mama! Do you hear that?" Chip bounced up and down excitedly. The servants heard the neigh of a horse. "Has she come back?"

"Could it be?" Lumiere asked hopefully.

"Is it she?" Mrs. Potts gasped. All the servants rushed to the window. In the moonlight, they saw a white horse galloping into the grounds. A bright, yellow figure was perched on the steed. "Well, bless my soul!" Mrs. Potts exclaimed.

"Can't be!" Cogsworth sputtered.

"It IS her!" Lumiere cheered. "Plumette, my darling, she has returned! We're going to be human again!" He clasped her in his arms and held her close.

"Chapeau! Open the door! Open the doors!" Mrs. Potts called out. The coat rack quickly hurried to the front castle doors.

* * *

Belle pulled back on Philippe's reins only when they reached the staircase that led up to the castle entrance. She let herself breathe again. She dismounted and so did Maurice. "You know where to go. Thank you, boy." Belle patted Philippe and he trotted to his stall. She tightly grabbed her father's hand. "Come, Papa. Gaston wasn't far behind us and there's no telling what he'll do. I have to get you inside." She pulled him along up the stairs.

Maurice clung to her, still not sure this was a good idea. The last time he'd run up these stairs, he'd been dragged and thrown into a dreary dungeon, then he'd thought that he'd lost his daughter forever. He trusted Belle's judgement, but he was still wary of meeting the Beast again. But what choice did he have? And from Belle's furious behavior in the tavern, she seemed to believe that Gaston was more of a monster than the Beast could ever be! That gave him a little more confidence, but he still couldn't shake off the chills of dread he felt as they made their way up to the doors.

The doors opened and Belle rushed inside with her father. "I have to find the Beast." Belle panted.

"Mademoiselle!" The servants all cheered excitedly, rushing to the lobby. Belle smiled at the warm sight of them. "You have returned!" Plumette smiled.

"Belle! Belle!" Chip bounced at her feet. Smiling, Belle scooped up the little teacup in her hands and nuzzled him against her cheek. "You came back! You came back!" Chip exclaimed.

"Of course I came back." Belle murmured, for a blissful moment, forgetting all the trouble she'd left behind her that was still on its way.

"I missed you." Chip kissed her cheek.

"Chip!" His mother protested.

"I missed you too." Belle smiled.

"Monsieur," Lumiere bowed to Maurice, "it is our pleasure to welcome you back. You will be very well taken here, I assure you."

"Merci." Maurice smiled, beginning to feel a little better at the warm welcome.

"We are so glad to see you safe, sir." Mrs. Potts aid. "Belle told us all about how you were nearly killed. The master set her free to go rescue you tonight. You have no idea how painful it was for him to do that. He truly believed that the sweet girl was gone forever." Maurice listened thoughtfully. Maybe the Beast _had_ changed.

"Oh no!" Belle interjected. "I always planned to come back, I just had to save my father. Oh," it dawned on her, "I never...told him I would return, did I?" She hung her head. She'd unintentionally broken her Beast's heart by overlooking telling him that she would indeed return. Belle was almost in tears as she imagined the Beast in such anguish, feeling that he'd lost her forever. Maurice was surprised yet not surprised at her sudden sadness. He touched his daughter's shoulder.

"But, you _did_ come back." He said encouragingly. "You _are_ here now." Belle looked at him gratefully. He was beginning to understand.

"We're so glad that you're both safe now." Cogsworth said. "Someone must tell the master that you have returned."

"Please, let me do it." Belle begged. Suddenly, they heard the distanct sound of horses and people's shouts.

"What is going on? Did you hear that?" Cogsworth asked.

"Who could it be?" Plumette asked. Belle's heart jumped into her throat. Surrounded by this warm, family kindness she'd come to adore, she nearly completely forgotten about Gaston! They were almost here! And surely they were going to cause chaos and destruction. Lumiere jumped up to the window and looked.

"Invaders!" He cried.

"But...who?" Chip asked frightfully.

"It's Gaston!" Belle exclaimed. "He's coming after us. He's says he going to kill the Beast!" She looked at Maurice. "I have to put my father where he'll be safe. They mean him harm. And we have to warn the Beast!"

"Gaston?!" The servants blurted out. "You mean the man who tried to kill your father?" Chip shuddered.

"That's the one." Maurice nodded.

"I'll fix him!" Chip growled, heading straight for the door.

"No, Chip." Plumette pulled him back with her wing. "This man is dangerous."

"What do we do?" Cogsworth shivered.

"Now, everyone, we must stay calm." Mrs. Potts said, though she was greatly worried herself.

"Belle, take your father upstairs. Find him a safe room, and you must stay there, Monsieur, until our fight is done. Now go! Hide and warn the master! We'll take care of these ruffians." Lumiere instructed calmly.

"Thank you, Lumiere." Belle smiled. "Papa, come with me!" She grabbed Maurice by the arm and ran up the staircase, heading for the West Wing, where she was sure the Beast pining for her.

"If it's war they want, it's war they'll get!" Cogsworth declared.

"Everyone, prepare for battle!" Lumiere called out.

* * *

Gaston's eyes became greedy with the thrill of killing as they reached the castle grounds and he led the charge up to the doors. Several villagers ran up with a battering ram. Everyone was yelling about killing the Beast. Gaston sneered as they prepared to enter. "You're mine now, Belle." He said creepily.


	11. Chapter 11 Enter at Your Own Risk

**Oh, how I wish someone could say this to Gaston as they entered, so I will: "Gaston, you blithering idiot. And _you_ were the one who said looking for this castle was _a waste of time."_**

 **A little Toy Story reference in here. Can you spot it?**

* * *

Using the enormous battering ram, the villagers managed to burst open the castle doors, with several of them falling forward in a heap on top of each other. With Gaston at the head, tightly gripping the Beast's mirror, the townspeople cautiously entered. "Are you not the least bit concerned that this castle might be haunted?" Lefou gulped.

"Don't lose your nerve, Lefou." Gaston whispered, taking in the enormous, exquisite entry hall they were in. _What do you know? The old man was telling the truth, blast it._ He thought.

"This place seems... _familiar,"_ Jean the potter said in awe, staring studiously at the place, "like I've been here before."

Jacques the shoe cobbler was trembling in his boots, especially after what Jean had said. He was beginning to believe what Lefou had said about the place being haunted. "We are gonna die." He said shakily. "I'm outta here!" He turned, dropping his weapon and fled back toward Villeneuve.

Lefou quietly, curiously walked over to a trolley with a tea set. They certainly weren't talking, but they definitely had faces! Curious and amused, he leaned down. "Oh, hello there." He smiled, looking at Chip. "You must be the talking teacup." Then he turned to Mrs. Potts. "And you must be his grandmother."

Mrs. Potts was quite offended and her tea leaves inside began to brew fiercely. "Grandmother?!" She sputtered, then whistled through her spout. "ATTACK!" She shouted.

Lefou, shocked, backed away _fast._ The villagers were stunned and Gaston gaped in astonishment. _**What**_ had just happened?! "Ohhh… _._ hello!" Lumiere greeted, twirling and without warning, all the furniture that had only seconds ago been still was now quickly coming to life! And on top of that, they were ready to defend their castle and charged at the frightened villagers who started swinging weapons at them. From that moment it was pandemonium: screaming villagers and moving furniture everywhere.

* * *

Belle panted as they reached the West Wing. She pulled Maurice to the Beast's bedroom, hoping to see his bulky form there, waiting for her. But he wasn't! He wasn't anywhere. "Oh no!" Belle gasped. "He isn't here. I thought for sure this is where I would find him. I have to find him." Maurice just warily glanced around, gripping her hand. "Stay here, Papa." Belle said and started to leave.

"But, Belle..." Maurice looked at her with worry. She trusted the Beast, so he trusted her instincts, but he was still worried.

"Forgive me for leaving, Papa." Belle said, stroking his hand to calm him. "But don't be afraid! You'll be safe in here. I have to warn the Beast before Gaston finds him! Please don't worry, Papa."

"Then go." Maurice smiled sadly. "Go save your Beast." Belle hugged him then ran out. Maurice glanced nervously at his surroundings and clutched his coat tighter around himself.

* * *

Belle emerged from the West Wing just as the loud commotion was starting. She saw the staff jumping right into battle. She was impressed by their swift flexibility in defending themselves and attacking. But she couldn't stay and watch. She had to find the Beast! She rushed up the winding staircase leading to the dungeon.

Gaston had barely caught sight of Belle's retreating form. _I knew it!_ He thought hungrily. But Lefou scurried to his side, looking frantic, and gazing at something behind him. Gaston whipped his head back. Chapeau was standing there, raising his arms, ready to take a poke at whoever wanted to go first. Gaston clenched Lefou by the scruff of his neck and shoved him forward, using him for a shield. Chapeau started using Lefou for a punching bag while Gaston held him there so he couldn't get away. Then Gaston looked sideways and threw his sidekick right in the path of Maestro Cadenza.

"GAASSTTOOONNN!" Lefou screeched as the harpsichord clambered right on top of poor Lefou, pinning him to the floor on his back. Gaston just smirked down at him.

"Gaston! Help me. Please!" Lefou begged, reaching out his hand.

"Sorry, old friend. It's hero time." Gaston shrugged and walked away.

"Oh. Ouch!" Maestro Cadenza cringed at the coward as Gaston headed for the stairs. Lefou winced, and not just because of the heavy musical instrument sitting on him.

"Look!" Lumiere pointed up the stairs as he saw the tall figure in red going up. "Plumette, take Cogsworth and me up there now!" Plumette wrapped her wings around the two gentlemen and flew as quickly as she could up toward the tower. They had to do something to hinder Gaston!

* * *

 **Is the end of the battle? Oh no! What are they going to do?**

 **Chapeau to Gaston : "Okay, tough guy. You want a piece of me?! Come and get it!"**


	12. Chapter 12 In the West Wing

**In answer to Guest's question from the previous chapter, the Toy Story reference was when the shoe cobbler high-tailed it out of the castle and ran. He said the same thing that Woody did in the first film when they were stuck in Sid's room glancing around at the horrors. Woody shudders, "We are gonna die. I'm outta here!"**

 **I know you all want to find out what Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Plumette are up to. I can't wait to post that next chapter! I had a blast writing it! But first, let's go back to the West Wing and explore what is going through Maurice's mind.**

 **And yes, ImagineATale, I do like to leave cliffhangers!**

* * *

Maurice was alone where Belle had left him. He could hear a great deal of commotion downstairs, and curious as he was to see how the staff was holding up, he kept his distance. However, he began to take a closer look at his surroundings. He walked closer to the bed. He saw a family portrait hanging up on the wall. There were three figures on it: a man, a child, and a woman. Both the man and the young lad's faces and been scratched up, as if some large claw had swiped it in anger. However, the woman's face remained unscathed. Maurice gazed studiously at the painting, especially the little boy. There was something quite familiar about those blue eyes. "It couldn't be!" Maurice told himself, but he couldn't help comparing how much those blue eyes looked similar to the Beast's! "Maybe Belle is right. Maybe there _is_ something more to him than meets the eye." Maurice sighed. "Well, I don't know what she found inside him to actually love that creature, but my Belle is so ahead of her time. And she said that Gaston is a monster and not the Beast! Those are strong words coming from anyone. I trust her. I guess the Beast and I got off on the wrong foot. I guess we'll have to take our steps at making amends slowly. Very slow!"

He sat himself down on the bed, but glanced around, hoping the Beast wouldn't attack him just for sitting down, but maybe he was sitting somewhere he shouldn't be! Quickly standing back up, he walked away from the large bed. "I...I didn't mean to break any rules, I assure you!" Maurice called out, in case the Beast was lurking nearby. Belle and the staff had assured him that he was safe in this place, but he still felt like he was being watched.

Then something caught his eye: the rose! He was drawn into it and came closer to get a good look at it. It was the most beautiful rose he had ever seen! He was so tempted to touch the beautiful glass and nearly did, but he refrained himself. The last time he'd touched a rose in this place, he'd been locked up in a dungeon. "I won't touch it. I promise!" He announced, just to be on the safe side. He just hoped and prayed that Belle was safe. However, he lingered near the enchanted rose in high curiosity.

* * *

 **Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! I can NOT wait to post the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13 Do Not Disturb

**I know all of you are anxious for Belle and the Beast to be reunited. That is the next chapter, I promise! But there's a reason this one comes first.**

 **Hope you really enjoy this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it, so naturally, (for those of you who know me well) that means getting to have a little fun at Gaston's expense!**

* * *

"This is very dangerous." Plumette reminded Lumiere, who was holding her in a dramatic dip. They'd swiftly flown ahead of Gaston up to one of the side rooms in the tower, leading up to the turret.

"Yes, but it will work, trust me." He said. "Come, come, Cogsworth. Give us the growl again."

"No." The grumpy old clock retorted. "I will not be a part of this absurdity!"

"Look here, my good man," Lumiere said in a sharp tone, "if we do not do this, our master and the girl may be killed! And then what will become of us?" Cogsworth sighed. He knew Lumiere was right, but what would happen to them anyway once the unwanted, approaching hunter found out that he had been tricked? "Come now, Cogsworth. Give us a crotchety old growl." The clock groaned and made a feeble attempt.

"Ugh! I can't do this." He wailed.

"You can!"

"I feel so _stupid!"_ Cogsworth protested.

"But it will be so effective." Plumette encouraged.

* * *

Gaston crouched up the steps, like the prowling hunter that he was. "Come out to me, Belle." He said in a creepy voice. "I know you're up here somewhere." Then he heard voices and stopped. It sounded like a man and a woman. Belle! It had to be her and that...that monster she had feelings for. Gaston quickened his pace and followed the voices. They were coming from around the corner at the next twist at the top of the stairs.

" _Ooo, we should really go down and help our friends!"_ Plumette told Lumiere.

" _Aaahh,"_ Lumiere purred. _"Nay, my gorgeous Belle!"_ Gaston froze when he heard that. Belle! She was being flirtatious, with someone else instead of him! It had to be that beast, but that was impossible! Gaston hurried faster. _"Nay, nay. Gggrr. Do not leave me!"_ Lumiere pleaded dramatically.

" _We cannot leave our army downstairs to fend for themselves."_ Plumette protested. _"It just isn't right, Beast."_

" _Grr. I will not let you go. You are MINE!"_ Lumiere chuckled. _"Ohh, Belle. Stay with me. Promise you will stay with me in this castle always and never pledge yourself to anyone else."_ Gaston could not believe what he was hearing. He had to be hallucinating. _"Say you will stay at this castle with me forever..forever...and that you will always be mine. Promise that you will never give yourself to anyone else, not even that brainless what's his name bloke."_

" _Who? You mean that Gaston? That puffed up polecat?"_ Plumette asked in a very irritated tone, trying not to laugh. _"Ugh! Please! Do not mention that hideous name in my presence."_ She said dramatically.

"Hideous?" Gaston pursed his lips. How dare she!

" _Why that ugly..."_ Plumette grinned.

" _Ugly!"_ Gaston cringed and his ears burned.

" _...pompous, stupid..."_

"Stupid?!" Gaston was about to blow a gasket if he heard one more unworthy description of himself. And Lumiere, or according to Gaston, the _Beast_ had called him brainless to start with!

" _Unsavory character? Ohh. I would never give myself to the likes of him! He could be the prince of Wales and I still wouldn't give him a second look. He has become such a nuisance, such a creep. I'd rather die than be showered in his hairy arms."_ Plumette finished.

" _Ahh, my pavlova, you are like a beautiful swan!"_ Lumiere gushed. _"You are much too good for that unsanitary puppet. Ma Cheri, you belong here, with me!"_ Lumiere pulled her into his arms.

" _Ohh, Beast, mon cheri. Your horns shine like gold. You are magnificent."_ Plumette said smoothly.

Gaston was a walking powder keg. He was trembling with rage and his knuckles were white as a sheet. He gripped his pistol as if it was a life-line, and furiously stomped up to the door and burst inside. Those two lousy lovebirds didn't know who they were messing with! "That girl has tangled with the wrong man!" Gaston muttered. "Well, I'll straighten her out."

He was expecting to find the two of them on the bed. But surprisingly, there was no bed in this small room, only a few simple furnishings and a drape concealing a small inlet cut into the wall. Gaston narrowed his eyes and aiming his firearm forward, snatched the drape back. "It's over, Beast!" He hollered. But, there was no Beast and no Belle. Nothing! Gaston growled like an angered mother bear and ripped the drape off its rungs with his bare hand. He started flinging around the few ornaments in the room onto the floor. "Don't play games with me, Belle." He snarled creepily, tiptoeing stealthily around the room. "I know you're up here! This monster has taken over your mind. He has you under a spell. When you come to your senses, you're coming back to the village _with me!_ I will straighten you out, and you _will_ marry me!"

"Oh, I don't think so!" A snickering voice spoke from somewhere. Gaston whipped his head around, looking for the source but saw absolutely no one. It couldn't be the walls...could it?

"Who are you?" He growled.

"This castle...is enchanted." The voice said slowly. _"Beware! The walls...have ears."_

"Where are you?!" Gaston demanded impatiently, preparing to shoot. "Show yourself."

"Ah. Well. Tough fellow, now aren't you?" The voice taunted. Gaston followed it toward the window. Then the door slammed shut behind him. Gaston whipped around and rushed to it. Unbeknownst to him, the minute he looked out the window, Cogsworth had fled out the door with the key! Gaston yanked on the knob but it had been locked from the outside.

"HEY!" He yelled. "LET ME OUT!" He pounded heavily on the door.

"What's the password?" The voice giggled.

"Open this door!"

"Nope!"

"Blast this thing!"

"Not even close."

"Come out or I will rip your apart with my bare hands." Gaston threatened.

"Well, well, well, locked yourself in, did you? What a shame." The voice continued. It now sounded like it was right behind Gaston. He turned and looked. There was no one, only a small candelabra standing there. It couldn't have been that little object, could it? Gaston picked it up curiously, eying its exotic origin, but there was no time to think of that. He needed to get out of here.

"Fascinating." He muttered, unimpressed.

"You really think so? Merci, Monsieur. I take it as a great compliment!" Lumiere exclaimed cheerfully. Gaston's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. After all the unexpected commotion that had started downstairs, he shouldn't have been surprised that this object was enchanted and talking to him. But still, he was quite startled. His fingers slipped and Lumiere fell to the floor. "I am afraid you are stuck in here, Monsieur. And I for one am most glad of it, for I personally have a bone to pick with you!" He poked Gaston in the leg.

" _What_ are you?!" Gaston gasped.

"I am Lumiere...your worst nightmare, ha, ha, ha." Lumiere finished with a cruel chuckle.

"Where _is_ Belle?" Gaston asked angrily. "She was here. I heard her." Lumiere snorted with a chuckle. "You know where she is!"

"Oh ho ho, that." Lumiere laughed. "I'm afraid she is not here."

"Tell me where she is!" Gaston ordered.

"I cannot, Monsieur. You see, you were lured into here under false pretenses. I must confess, we knew you wouldn't be able to resist going after the poor girl if you thought she was with someone else who had her affections. So, we masqueraded in order to bring you here. Pretty clever, no?" Lumiere asked casually. Gaston clenched him.

"You tell me where Belle is! Now, or I will see to it that your lights are extinguished forever!" Gaston shouted. Lumiere touched the surface of his fist with one of his lit wicks. Gaston yelped and let go.

"You are not as etonnant as you think." Lumiere said with his arms crossed.

"You're mocking me, aren't you?" Gaston squinted with clenched teeth, not grateful for the candle's physical affection he'd afflicted him with.

" _I?"_ Lumiere sputtered, feigning shock and clearly enjoying himself. "Oh, begging your pardon, Monsieur Tall, Dark, and Gruesome, but mockery is such an uncharacteristic, undignified word for a maitre'de." Gaston scowled and tried to throw his full weight against the door, but even as big and strong as he was, even that wasn't enough to burst it open. "Pity." Lumiere pffted with his lips. Gaston tried kicking it, but that didn't work either. "Strike three." Lumiere shook his head.

"Shut up!" Gaston glowered down at him.

"Now just a moment," Lumiere answered in a scolding tone, _"I_ live here, and you are a trespasser. You come in here, armed, on the prowl, uninvited, and Mrs. Potts didn't appreciate that you didn't have the decency to wipe your boots before stepping into our castle either!"

"Ugh." Gaston rolled his eyes. He was getting very tired of this and it was keeping him from getting to Belle.

"Oh, yes! And we all saw the way you turned your back on your poor little shadow." Lumiere added, referring to Lefou. "How Judas-in-the-night of you! Leaving him there under Maestro Cadenza, not to mention that you pushed him into it on purpose! I have never seen anything so vulgar." Lumiere pursed his lips in disgust and crossed his arms.

"Whatever." Gaston huffed.

"Which, your very unsavory character should not surprise me...you maggot."

"Shut up!" Gaston bellowed.

"You thought you could force Belle into marrying you by committing cold-blooded murder. You offered to help her father, then you turned around to leave him for a carcass. How crude. And poor Belle."

"I said, shut-up!" Gaston vented. "How dare you accuse me!"

"You are no hero." Lumiere returned his steely gaze, his temper rising. "You are a sniveling rat. A rat, that's right. And a mighty large rat, if I must say!" Lumiere exclaimed. Gaston pulled out his pistol and blasted the door knob. It burst. There! Now he could get out of here.

"I _am_ going to find you, Belle." He said.

"Ooo." Lumiere shook his head. "Something you should know about that. You see, she doesn't like you. And after the way you tried to murder her father, I doubt very much that the girl would ever want to marry you!" Lumiere chuckled.

"Belle is MINE!" Gaston hollered down in Lumiere's face, extinguishing his flames, which the candelabra quickly reignited.

"You leave the poor girl alone! I'm afraid you are very mistaken." Lumiere shrugged casually, reigniting his wicks. "Ah, yes. Quite a specimen you are: strong muscles, but very little brains. Poor fellow." He sighed in mock sympathy. Gaston flicked him hard with his arm, sending Lumiere flying across the floor. He landed on his side then brought himself back up to stand. "So, you want to play rough-house, eh?" He cocked his head. "Very well. Take this, you ugly old bilge-rat!" And with that, Lumiere let down one of his lit wicks, sending a trail of fire-the trail his foot had scraped when Gaston hit him-straight at the tip of Gaston's boots! The flames flickered at the base of his toes. Gaston hollered and furiously stomped to smother the flames.

Lumiere twirled around under his boots, nonchalantly speaking off hand remarks in French about Gaston's misfires and his remarkable attire. The candelabra let him have it again. Once again he gave the gigantic thug a hot foot, and while the ex-soldier was wildly stomping to kill the flame scalding his shoe leather, Lumiere shot him again, this time on the other foot! Gaston did not appreciate it, not in the least. He whipped his large boot around and whacked Lumiere hard. The candelabra hit the wall with a cracking thud. "Thought you could overtake me, didn't you?" Gaston snarled. Then something was sharply drilling into the back of his head! It felt like someone was poking pins in him, but at an alarming rate. Something was pecking at him! "What the..." he grumbled, touching his sore head, then something whacked him in the face. It angrily swished his cheeks back and forth.

"Get out, you overgrown brute!" Plumette hissed. She ruffled her feathers right in his face, blinding him with dirt and dust, making him sneeze. After sputtering, Gaston grabbed the feather duster.

"What do you know? A live castle." He sneered.

"Put me down!" Plumette wiggled, pecking his fist. Gaston narrowed his eyes and plucked a feather off.

"Oh dear!" Gaston gasped. "I'm afraid you're beginning to moult."

"Ooww!" Plumette cried. She pecked him again to defend herself. He plucked again, this time harder. She pecked again, this time harder. He plucked, she pecked. He plucked, she pecked. "Help!" She screeched.

Lumiere's head was aching but he heard her cry and looked up. He was absolutely appalled: that Goliath of a brute was hurting his girl! With newly found strength, the angered candelabra raised himself to his knees, flung himself onto his feet and took a flying leap towards Gaston. Landing on his stomach, Lumiere growled and placed his lit wicks directly on the back of Gaston's boots! The spurs lit up. Gaston yelped and releasing the poor Plumette, flung her in the air, and furiously stomped and kicking his feet on the floor to smother the flames. Plumette flew gracefully and hurried to her boyfriend who was lying on the floor out of breath and rubbing his head. It had been unlike him to actually burn someone, but he'd been desperate to save his Plumette. Gaston looked down at the pair and growled loudly, sounding very much like the Beast. He headed for the door. These two little 'helpless' furnishings were not worth the purposeful scalding they'd inflicted on him! "I'll finish you later!" He glowered at them and stomped away, though the rough impact of his steps made his feet ache.

"Hey, you! Monsieur! You get back here! We were just getting started!" Lumiere shouted playfully at Gaston who was gone. He chuckled and then his sore head dropped. Plumette gently touched his shoulders with her feathers.

"Oh, Lumiere! Are you all right, mon cheri?" Plumette asked worriedly.

"Ohh." Lumiere groaned, trying to stand. "That hard head is very strong. This is going to be more challenging than I thought."

"Are you all right?!" Plumette asked louder.

"Ah, my dear. I am fine." Lumiere said smoothly. "Do not worry, Aupres de ma blonde. A clunk on the head-even though I didn't like it or even ask for it-isn't going to stop me. It only makes for all the more fun. At least I hope we were able to divert his attention from Belle for a little while, enough time for her to warn the master! Come, my dear. What do you say we go down to the battlefield and have some more fun, eh?" He put his arm around her shoulder.

"You are incorrigible, you know that?" Plumette chuckled. "You are hopeless. Completely hopeless."

"Ah, ma cheri, you bring out my finest qualities!" Lumiere sighed and Plumette laughed.

* * *

 **I could not resist!**


	14. Chapter 14 Love Will Find a Way

Belle ran up to the highest turret and as she turned, in the beams of the moonlight, there she found her Beast! So, Gaston hadn't reached him yet. She was incredibly relieved. Belle quietly approached. He didn't even seem aware of her presence though. Belle stopped in her tracks. The Beast, usually so tall and strong, was hunched over, as if everything good in his life was gone. Belle hated seeing him like this! His dejected posture and silent grunting to keep from sobbing brought a lump to Belle's throat and her heart ached acutely at seeing his pain. Oh, how she just wanted nothing more in the world than to run to him and hug him to death, but she didn't want to startle him and cause him to fall. With tears in her eyes, she softly began to sing:

" _ **In a perfect world,**_

 _ **One we've never known,**_

 _ **We would never have**_

 _ **To face the world alone.**_

 _ **They can have their world,**_

 _ **We'll create our own.**_

 _ **I may not be brave or strong or smart,**_

 _ **But somewhere in my secret heart**_

 _ **I know love will find a way;**_

 _ **Anywhere I go, I'm home**_

 _ **If you are there beside me.**_

 _ **Like night turning into day,**_

 _ **Somehow we'll come through,**_

 _ **Now that I've found you,**_

 _ **Love will find a way."**_

The Beast's head sank down into his broad chest. This time, he couldn't force the tears to stay. They came pouring down his furry cheeks. He heard Belle's voice, but as deeply depressed as he was, he thought he was only hearing what he wanted to, _imagining_ that she was here beside him. _I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in, and be with me forevermore. She'll still be a part of everything I do._ At this moment, he truly thought that he was only hearing Belle's voice from his heart. His shattered voice broke out into song:

" _ **I was so afraid,**_

 _ **Now I realize**_

 _ **Love is never wrong**_

 _ **And so it never dies.**_

 _ **There's a perfect world**_

 _ **Shining in your eyes;**_

 _ **And if only they could feel it too,**_

 _ **The happiness I feel with you**_

 _ **They'd know**_

 _ **Love will find a way;**_

 _ **Anywhere we go,**_

 _ **We're home**_

 _ **If we are there together."**_

At this point, quietly stepping closer, Belle joined him.

" _ **Like dark turning into day,**_

 _ **Somehow we'll come through**_

 _ **Now that I've found you,**_

 _ **Love will find a way.**_

 _ **I know**_

 _ **Love will find a way..."**_

The Beast's face was so contorted in pain that he couldn't keep it inside anymore. He clasped his giant head in his massive paws and began to weep bitterly. Her own heart cracking, Belle wept a little cry. "Don't cry!" She begged, unable to bear his heartache. The Beast froze.

 _No, I'm just fooling myself,_ He told himself.

"It's me." Belle said softly. The Beast was afraid to, but he slowly raised his head and looked behind him. It couldn't be! It was impossible! He instantly rose to his feet.

"Belle?" He gulped, afraid to say her name, afraid that she'd vanish into thin air the moment he did. Belle smiled at him, the sweetest she ever had. She was standing here, her hair and skirt lapping in the cold wind. He slowly approached her, reaching out his paw. She didn't shy away. She clutched his paw and kissed it all over, her tears spilling onto his fur. "BELLE!" The Beast wailed in unspeakable joy. "You...you came back!"

"Of course I came back!" Belle quivered happily. "I'll _never, ever_ leave you again!" The Beast smiled and softly ran his large claws through her long hair. Belle closed her eyes and basked in the touch, wrapping her small, feminine hands around his furry hand. Never in her life had she felt this way about somebody or from somebody. The Beast came closer. The red rose was still in her hair.

"You...you mean that?" He asked.

"Yes, I mean it with all my heart." Belle told him passionately. "All I want is to be with you!"

"Belle, I..." The Beast gulped. "I love you, Belle." He breathed heavily. He'd said it! He told her! Belle looked deeply into his blue eyes and there was no doubt in her heart that he fervently meant every word. Belle shivered in pure bliss and jumped into his arms. He tightly wrapped his long arms around her and held her close. Here she felt treasured and safe like she never had before. And here he felt cherished and trusted like he never had before. "Why...why did you come back?" He whispered.

Belle laughed through her tears, and looked up into his eyes. "Because..." She tried to speak. "Because I l..."

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?" A sneering voice suddenly appeared behind them. Belle's heart nearly stopped as she froze in terror. It _couldn't_ be! She knew that horrid voice _too well!_ Her blood turned cold and the Beast tightened his hold on her in a protective embrace when he felt her grow horribly tense. "Well, don't worry, Belle. Your future husband has arrived to rescue you from this frightful creature. Oh, yes. Hello, Beast. I'm Gaston!"


	15. Chapter 15 The Attack

**No, Lissa is not in this one. This was my very first BATB fanfic.**

* * *

Beast and Belle didn't move, but only clung to each other for dear life. Gaston stepped closer, with his pistol aimed at Beast's head. He was sneering hideously. "Why, Belle. You don't look happy to see me!" Gaston mocked with false hurt feelings. "I thought you would be fleeing to _my_ arms for protection against this...this monster. Now that's not any way to treat your future heroic husband, now is it?"

Belle's fear swiftly drained to fury. She glared at that jerk of an ingrate, her usually bright brown eyes clouded with disdain. She slowly slipped down to her feet, but the Beast kept a firm, protective paw on her shoulder. He wasn't about to let her go near this punk and fight him, by _herself! "_ Future heroic husband?" Belle spat. Gaston cocked his head smugly. "When are you going to get it, Gaston?! I've told you already, _**I...will...NEVER...marry...you!**_ What part of that do you not understand? I don't love you, Gaston. And I won't ever."

Gaston snickered. "See? That's what I love so much about you, Belle. You're so determined, so feisty, so alive. However," the cheeriness in his voice quickly faded, "if I have to do things the hard way in order to make you see clearly...well, you leave me no choice."

Beast growled and tightened his hold on the woman he loved. It was bad enough that this guy had tried to blackmail her father, then resorted to murder him! On top of that, he'd tried to have him committed to a horrendous madhouse under false pretenses. Beast narrowed his eyes at this burly, big-headed brute. This guy had caused Belle and her father so much needless pain already. And now? Now he wasn't going to force Belle to marry him? No way! Beast had to do something. "Now look, _you!"_ He huffed at Gaston, taking a step forward and glaring dangerously. "I don't care what you do to me..." Gaston raised his eyebrows.

"No! Don't say that!" Belle looked up at the Beast with pleading on her face.

"...But you stay away from Belle!" The Beast hollered. "You think you're something special just because you have great looks and have skills that other men don't. That is something to be grateful for, but it's not _everything!_ I learned the hard way. I thought it was all that mattered, and now...well, well, look at me!"

Gaston smirked. "Oh, I'm looking. And you know what I see? I see a vile creature, a beast. A huge, horrible, monstrous beast!" Belle's face grew hot at those words. "This is your unlucky day, Beast." Gaston shrugged. "And when I'm through with you, you'll wish you'd never laid eyes on me."

"I already wish I'd never set eyes on _you."_ Beast muttered. "I know about you. I know what you've done. You tricked Belle's father into helping him find her, and then you tried to do away with him when he refused to let his daughter marry you. Belle confronted you, but like the conceited, selfish blow-fish that you are, you not only denied it but you went so far as to sugar coat it. And to top that off, you left her all alone in the woods, to fend for herself and protect her father from any predators of thugs in the night! You said you love her. Well, pfft! The way I see it, love doesn't deliberately send someone into danger with no intent to protect! Love doesn't boast about itself all the time. Love _doesn't_ force! I have been guilty of all those I'm ashamed to say, but thanks to Belle, I'm _different!"_

Gaston's face faltered in irritation. He was quite unimpressed by the Beast's speech of bravado and self-righteousness. "Are you finished?" He asked, annoyed.

"Not quite." Beast snarled. "Belle deserves to be happy. She deserves to marry someone who will love her for who she is, who sees the beautiful person she is inside. Something _you_ would never do!" Belle nearly forgot about Gaston's very unwanted presence as she gazed warmly up at the Beast. He really did love her! She was deeply moved by his words. Gaston however, looked peeved and flustered. "I know that I am not worthy of someone as wonderful as her, after how cruel I've been in the past. And I accept that fact. But I also know one thing: she would never be happy and certainly does _NOT_ deserve to live a life of bondage with the filthy likes of _you!"_

Belle squeezed his paw tightly, almost too happy to be angry. But that didn't last long when she looked at the man she'd fled from. Gaston was firmly pursing his lips. His eyes were wide in anger, and his broad chest and shoulders were huffing and puffing like a steaming tea kettle. Apparently, Beast's words had effected him more than he liked to admit. They'd struck home, they'd hit a sore spot. "Say your prayers, Beast." Gaston hissed, aiming his gun straight at his head. "Step aside, Belle. I don't want you in my way when I feed his guts to the buzzards."

Belle's blood ran cold and her heart went from fire to ice. Instead of moving aside, she moved closer, tightly clasping her arms protectively around the person she did love with all her heart. "I won't!" She thundered. "I won't let you kill him, Gaston!"

"Belle..." The Beast tried to push her out of the line of fire.

"I said, step aside." Gaston snarled.

Belle released her hold on the Beast and stepped forward, right in front of Gaston. Even he looked startled and confused at her behavior. "You want someone to kill? Go ahead, shoot me, Gaston." Belle challenged him.

"NO, Belle!" Beast cried. "No!"

"Really, Belle?" Gaston sputtered. "You would really throw your life away on a haggard and dangerous creature like _him,_ over a life of perfection and glory that you could've had with _me?!_ Does he mean so much to you that you would have me kill you over him?"

"If that's what it takes to keep him alive, to stop you from murdering him." Belle said confidently.

"Belle! You don't know what you're saying!" Beast begged. "Belle, don't do this!"

"Surprisingly, he's right, Belle." Gaston said casually. "You don't know what you're doing, you silly girl." Belle had been inching her way closer and closer to the hunter. His gun was pointing straight at her heart. "Now why don't you just step out my way before I do something I may regret?"

"You want me to step out of the way?" Belle asked casually.

"If you don't mind." Gaston nodded casually. Instead of backing up, Belle darted forward and kicked Gaston in the shin as hard as she could. He doubled over, squeezing the trigger. The Beast ducked just in time!

"Run, Beast!" Belle screeched and pushed Gaston off balance, down onto his back.

"Belle, I won't leave you!" Beast protested.

"GO!" Belle yelled back at him, wanting him to hide before Gaston got back on his feet. She tried to snatch the gun from Gaston, but he wasn't going to let it go that easily. He fought her over it, clumsily staggering to his feet. Beast grabbed Belle but before he could pull her away-just like when she'd pushed her father out of the cell-she shoved him backwards into the entryway to the stairs. He lost his balance and tumbled down the winding staircase. "RUN! HIDE!" She yelled down to him.

Gaston stood there, gaping. "You crazy woman." He growled. "So, you love that wild animal, do you? Well, I can arrange that, Belle. When I kill him, I'll have his head mounted on our wall, seeing as you would miss him so much."

Belle's stomach twisted inside. She hated those venomous words. She snatched at his gun and jerked it away from him, then dropped it down over the edge. It landed on a turret far below. Gaston was raging mad now! "You stupid little..." He raised his arm to strike her face, but Belle ducked and nudging his side, she shoved him away and raced down the stairs after her beloved Beast. Gaston howled like a madman. He had one of two options: grab his gun then go after the Beast, or pursue them now and kill the creature with his bare hands. "You're mine, Belle!" He shouted down into the tower. "And I _will_ find you!"


	16. Chapter 16 The Chase

**The scenarios were difficult to place and figure out, that's why it took me so long, but here it is! Hope you all enjoy.**

 **And for those of you who like Gaston redemption, you might want to check out my newest story Learning You Were Wrong, based off the background of my previous fanfic Brother Dear. I never imagined writing that kind of story, but I'm trying my hand at it. It's another one about Gaston and my OC his sister Lissa. When I make Gaston as the villainous creep that he is, I go all out.**

 **Anyway, thank you for your patience!**

* * *

Belle raced down the winding staircase from the turret, but she decided not to go back down the way she'd come, figuring Gaston would quickly pick up her trail and catch up with her. And she was not about to give that blow headed hunter the satisfaction of capturing his 'prey'. She scurried down another set of stairs leading toward the Beast's lair. Heart pounding, she prayed he was safe.

Belle's hunch had been correct, for Gaston flew down the dungeon stairs after Belle. His gun was out of range, but he still had his knife, arrows, and most unfortunately, his wits still about him. So he believed he could pull off a clean kill of the Beast and snatch Belle away. "Run all you can, Belle! You won't get away from me!" He yelled, his voice echoing off the walls as they trembled.

* * *

Beast was worried about Belle. He hated himself for leaving her behind with that horrid man she despised, and Beast couldn't be sure that Gaston wouldn't stoop as far as to hurt Belle in order to get what he wanted. He skidded to a halt. "No!" He scolded himself. "I have to go back. I have to make sure she's all right!" And he turned back.

Belle hurried to the Beast's lair, but he was not there. She panicked because she didn't know where he was, but she dare not shout, lest Gaston hear her. "Where is he?" She asked herself in worry. There were hundreds of secret passages in this castle which was crumbling and groaning more and more every moment. Where would Beast go to hide? The West Wing, of course! She turned tail and ran.

* * *

Beast was heading back up the dungeon stairs when Gaston, turning a sharp corner, collided right into him! The two tumbled down the flight in a ball of flailing arms and legs till they hit the firm ground on a landing. They stared wide-eyed, panting, then glared at each other. "YOU!" They both growled. Gaston grabbed a fistful of the Beast's fur and Beast in return grabbed his pony tail. "Give it up, Beast!" Gaston hollered in his face. "Belle is MINE!"

Beast glowered darkly and tightened his grip, baring his fangs. " _You...leave Belle and her father alone!_ That's NOT a request!" The Beast growled indignantly in his face.

"Oh, contrary wise." Gaston sneered, and Beast could see that the man was reaching into his coat toward his knife sheath! "Must we continue this silly game of Hide and Seek? You stole her from me. I'll have Belle for my wife, make no mistake about that!"

"Not on your life!" Beast shouted and arching his arm, he flicked Gaston away with his paw before the man in red could proudly show his shiny knife. Gaston fell back against the wall, hitting the back of his head and shoulders against the bricks. Beast quickly rose to his feet, begrudgingly grateful that he hadn't knocked Gaston over the edge of the landing down to the floor below. Snatching the man by the scruff of his neck, he dragged him back up the stairs.

"Get your hands off me!" Gaston growled, though he was a bit dazed from being shoved against bricks. "Let me go, you! I'll sell your fur for coats when I'm through with you, I swear I will!" Beast rolled his eyes, and the next thing Gaston knew, he was tossed like a rag doll into a small prison cell. He heard an echoing clank as Beast slammed the door.

"I'll make sure you get it authenticated." Beast huffed.

"What's the idea?!" Gaston demanded, springing to the sealed door. "How dare you throw me in here! You can't leave me in here. Let me out now! I demand to be let out!"

Beast arched his eyebrows, blown away by this thug's audacity. _I am not hearing this,_ he thought. "Save your breath, you sly fox." He muttered. "You've done enough. Shut your mouth."

"You _can't_ talk to me like that!" Gaston fumed.

"I am the master of this castle. And you are a trespasser. Now dry up. Your type of company I find repulsive."

"You'll pay for this, you will!" Gaston stomped his foot, still sore from Lumiere's tokens of affection. Beast shook his head and hurried down the stairs. "Hey! Where are you going? You come back and let me out this minute!" Gaston hollered. "Okay, Beast! You want to play Cat and Mouse, fine! I'll turn you into dog chow when I see you again, that I promise you!" He banged the door and threw his weight against it as hard as he could, but nothing happened. "Blast it!" He snarled. And he was short his gun. Now what was he going to do?

Gaston was beyond frustrated now. Well, he had one good weapon left on him: his knife. Well, it was better than nothing. Sticking the blade into the key hole, he started twisting and twisting. Finally, he heard a click. He tried pushing the door a little, it opened! He was free! "No one escapes dungeons like Gaston!" He told himself proudly, but tripped on the landing.

Gaston groaned and growled, getting up. Why was everything getting in his way tonight? He clenched the mirror in his hand. The Beast was his enemy, and he would kill him then whisk Belle off to be his wife. If she inconveniently happened to be around as he fulfilled her precious creature's demise, so be it. She would see for herself that Gaston meant business. But then, he felt a different idea from in his head. There was also Maurice. It seemed useless to convince Belle that she was delusional to be in love with a wild animal. But by her inflexible, demanding behavior she'd exhibited tonight at the tavern, Gaston knew that Belle would do anything to protect her father... _anything!_ "Show me the old man." Gaston hissed to the mirror, and it revealed Maurice. He was in a large bedroom chamber, huddling in fear and chills, and he was sitting next to a bell jar that contained a beautiful rose. And his face was pained with anxiety. "Yes, yes..." Gaston smirked creepily to himself. "If she's so stupid that she can't be brought to her senses with that creature, _maybe_ she'll think twice about it, if her father's safety is involved. It's hero time."

* * *

Beast made it to the West Wing, hoping that maybe Belle was there or she'd left the mirror so he could find her. "Belle!" He called. But she didn't answer back. But then he realized he wasn't alone. He turned his head and saw Maurice, standing next to the rose. Beast, shocked and curious, slowly approached him. Maurice gazed at him fearfully.

"I...I...I didn't touch anything! Really, I didn't." Maurice said shakily. "I just looked at it, I didn't touch it at all. And I'm not lying on your bed or anything...I...where's Belle?! Where is my daughter!? She's supposed to be with you. What have you done with her?" Maurice cried out.

Beast heard the fear and distress in his voice and Maurice didn't look well either. Beast felt horrible. This poor man was terrified of him, and he had every reason to be. Beast wanted to ease his fear, but how? "I...I hoped she was with you!" He told Maurice. Beast approached slowly, trying not to appear as a threat in any way. "Try not to be afraid, Monsieur." He said reassuringly. "I assure you, I haven't done anything to Belle. She found me upstairs and talked to me. We were interrupted by that fellow Gaston..." The moment Beast said Gaston's name, Maurice became pale and his legs gave way. Beast hurried to his side and caught him before he fell all the way to the floor.

"Let...let me be!" Maurice sadly protested, not wanting the monster's paws to touch him, yet so afraid for his daughter he didn't realize he was clinging to the Beast who just held him gently and calmly. "Get...get your hands off me, please! Belle!" Maurice cried again. The army hero had been a real jerk tonight, and kept digging his hole deeper. To think that Belle was possibly at his mercy after his exhibition at the tavern tonight was too much! Beast slipped his arm underneath the frightened old man and gently carried him bridal style to his own bed. He ever so gently set him down and slowly touched his shoulder. "Belle..." Maurice whimpered.

"Try to calm yourself, Sir." Beast said softly. "Try to take deep breaths. Now, when was the last time you saw her? If you want her to be safe, you'd better tell me so I can find her before it's too late."

"Last...last time I saw her was when she rushed to warn you." Maurice panted. "She said I'd be safe here."

"You are safe here, I assure you. Try to stay calm. And I strongly advise you to remain here. Gaston should never be able to find you in here!" Beast urged him. "Sir, if you disappear when I bring Belle back in here after she told you to stay here, she'll be so afraid. Stay here. I will go find Belle."

"You...you will?" Maurice gaped. He knew what Belle had told him about the Beast, but the creature's presence with the memories still made him shudder.

"Yes, I will. I know it's difficult, but please try to trust me." Beast said confidently.

"Go!" Maurice pleaded. "Find Belle and bring her back to me, please! She's my daughter! I lost her mother, I cannot lose her too!"

"I will." Beast said. "You have my word!" And with that, he fled the West Wing. But where was the mirror?

* * *

Belle had just passed the dungeon which Gaston had just escaped. She'd heard his protests and approached with caution, till she didn't hear him anymore and as she saw the dungeon, she realized to her horror that he'd escaped! "Beast!" Belle gasped. All sorts of horrible scenarios started filling her mind as she raced down the winding staircase. But then, a thought entered her mind and she briefly checked the cell. She hoped to find the mirror, hoping Gaston had dropped it. Sadly, there was no sign of it. "Oh, Beast, please be safe! If anything happens to you, if you die...I can't live without you!" Belle gasped as she turned and ran again.

* * *

Agathe was in the shadows, up on a ledge inside the castle, at one of the hallway entries. She saw the hunter on his way and decided as soon as he was close enough to make her move. Gaston glanced back and forth like a wild animal, clenching the mirror. He was hoping to make it outside to one of the footbridges and find his gun. Agathe waved her hand, and part of the wall behind Gaston suddenly crumbled like a dam breaking and tumbled on top of him before he knew what was going on! Agathe directed the debris so that it wouldn't kill Gaston, but would at least greatly halt his fast moves and keep him temporarily distracted for a fair amount of time.

As the wind was knocked out of him, the mirror slipped from his hands and he couldn't reach it. His head and upper torso, at least as far as his armpits were sticking out from under the large stones, but the rest was trapped under the large stones. Gaston hacked from the dirt and dust marring his appearance. He heard a voice calling his name and Agathe watched curiously as a figure came running into the room. "Gaston!" Lefou gasped as he came to the demolition.

"Gracious me!" Mrs. Potts added.

"G-Gaston?" Lefou asked worriedly, afraid that the captain was dead. Gaston looked up in surprise and smiled.

" _Lefou..."_ He grinned creepily.

"You're alive." Lefou gaped in relief.

"Lefou, old friend..." Gaston sighed, laying it on thick, "give me a hand." He reached up his arm. "We'll just forget about your little 'accident' earlier, and we'll fight the Beast and rescue Belle together. Come on, now help me up." He grinned slyly. "What do you say?"

Lefou gaped at him. This man was a cold killer, who had betrayed him! He'd stabbed him in the back so to speak, after all the grime he'd forced him to become a part of. And now he expected him to just forget all that, when the price of lives depended on it? No chance! Ignoring the outstretched arm, Lefou stooped down and grabbed the mirror instead then straightened back up. "Thanks for the use of this." He said casually.

Gaston was dumbfounded. This could _not_ be happening to him! No one treated him this way, no one. "Lefou, I must insist you give that back to me, right now." He said.

Lefou frowned then arched his eyebrows. He held Mrs. Potts directly above Gaston's head, her steaming spout whistling angrily. Gaston eyed her warily. "A good steam bath in boilin' hot water is what I'd like to give ya!" Mrs. Potts hissed, narrowing her eyes down at him. Gaston rolled his eyes. Imagine, a mere tea pot, making threats to _him!_ "You scoundrel! You'll keep your distance from that sweet, innocent girl if you know what's good for ya!"

"Really, Lefou?" Gaston sneered. "You honestly think you're gonna hold me off with a fussy old tea pot? Lefou, you surprise me more and more. You're more dense then I thought. And cowardly too."

"You rat!" Mrs. Potts snarled and with that, she released hot tea on top of Gaston's head! He howled and gurgled in pain and utter shock. He wagged his head and spat out the extra liquid from his mouth, cursing. "Honestly! Such filthy language." Mrs. Potts didn't appreciate his distaste for her tea. "I oughtta wash your mouth out with soap. Or...ready for round two?"

"Lefou!" Gaston begged. He would have held his own except that he was pinned down on the ground under those blasted bricks. "You wouldn't. Come on... _buddy?_ Just give your old friend a little help?"

"Sorry, pal." Lefou shook his head casually. "But it's hero time!" He turned on his heel and fled.

Gaston lay there with his mouth hanging open. "Drat you, Lefou!" He shouted after him, shaking his fist. "I'll make you pay for this! Next time you need a helping hand, don't come running to me! You little coward." He huffed and wiggled around, trying to free himself from the barrage imprisoning him. Agathe couldn't help feeling satisfied as she watched him like a caterpillar in a cocoon, then she headed for the West Wing. Gaston never noticed her presence.

* * *

 **Battle's not over yet! Reviews are very welcome.**


	17. Chapter 17 The Hunter Becomes Hunted

**Hi, everybody! I know it's been a _very long_ time. I kind of knew what I wanted in this scene but wasn't sure how to make it play out. Well, here it is!**

* * *

Gaston had managed to free himself from Agathe's trick. Now he grinned-he'd retrieved his pistol-creepily as he stealthily entered the West Wing and crept up behind Maurice, just like he had up on the turret when he found the Beast. Maurice was huddled by the enchanted rose again-he couldn't stop staring at it-, shaking and praying his daughter would be safe. _Ahh, how domestic. This is perfect!_ Gaston thought with satisfaction. _"Hello, Maurice."_ He said in a voice so smooth, it felt like a slithering snake through the air.

Maurice froze, his eyes wide with fear. He turned and gazed at this hateful man with pleading on his face. He rose to his feet but stayed near the rose. "Captain, where _is_ Belle?! What have you done to her?" Maurice demanded, his fear giving over to anger as he remembered Gaston's repulsive behavior at the tavern.

Gaston gave a cruel chuckle. "Why, Maurice, you surprise me." He shook his head, taking slow but deliberate steps to him. "What have I done to Belle? Ha, ha, ha. I haven't done anything with her." Maurice glared. He didn't believe him. "You _are_ delusional, worse than I thought. You think an old friend wishes you harm."

" _Friend?"_ Maurice sputtered. "You try to kill me, you convince my neighbors I'm out of my mind-to save your own skin!-and turn them against me! You try to have me committed to a madhouse, _all_ because you can't have your own way in everything. You wanted Belle destitute so she'd have no one to depend on but you! You were willing to eliminate me just so you could look important! You wanted to get me out the way, like a herd of cattle or an obstacle in the road! I saw you tonight. I saw the way you treated my daughter. And you have the _nerve, the audacity_ to call yourself my _friend?!"_ Maurice cried vehemently.

"Belle is just like you," Gaston tsked, "she talks too much." He was coming closer, causing Maurice to take a frightening step back. "You know, Maurice, we could have avoided _all_ this unpleasantness, _if_ you'd only given me what I wanted in the first place!" Gaston kept stepping closer until Maurice was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He had no means of escape! If he ran up on the ledge, or tried to dash past the hunter, Gaston would stop him and overpower him. Maurice had nowhere to run. Sniveling at seeing the older man cornered, Gaston had him right where he wanted him. "What? Don't you trust me, Maurice?" He cocked his head. Maurice didn't answer. He frantically darted his eyes back and forth, looking for an escape, but he was trapped. "No?" Gaston shrugged nonchalantly with a smile. "That's too bad." He reached his hand into his belt and pulled out the gun, aiming it directly at Maurice's torso.

"Captain..." Maurice drew in a breath, wide-eyed. Even with all that Gaston had already done to him, Maurice was still appalled and shocked at the lengths this man would go to, to get his own way.

"Oh, don't worry, Maurice." Gaston shook his head scornfully. _"I_ will take very good care of Belle for you. She'll never need to use her brains with me around!"

"Over my dead body." Maurice shook his head, wincing. He was doomed.

"You're right. It _will_ be over your dead body, I'm afraid." Gaston agreed, stepping closer.

"That _monster_ as you call the Beast, would make her a better husband than you ever would!" Maurice declared. Gaston's eyes widened in jealousy. Maurice knew that probably wasn't the smartest thing to speak, but what did it matter now? He was going to die anyway! But he would not give in to Gaston's manipulation.

"You've provoked the wrong person, old man." Gaston snarled. Then he smiled with narrowed eyes. "Well, with you out the way, I can finally take what's rightfully mine. Good-bye, Maurice!" He was about to click the gun when…

" _RRROOAAARRRRR!"_ An ear-splitting bellow deafened their hearing as an enormous figure leaped from outside the window and charged with a flying leap straight at Gaston! The Beast fell on top of him, swiping the gun from his arm and straddling him to the floor. Maurice had stumbled backwards from the sudden appearance of the Beast. He watched, breathless. Beast glowered down at Gaston, who lay on his back stunned. Beast curled his claws and clenched him up where his feet didn't touch the ground.

"Put me down, you mangy monster!" Gaston vented, trying to pry the Beast's paws off him. "Get your claws off me, before I turn you to a stuffed mount!"

"Shut up!" Beast growled in his face. "I told you, _LEAVE BELLE'S FATHER ALONE!"_ He hollered in Gaston's face, blowing his black hair. Maurice was stunned as he gazed up at the creature. The Beast was actually trying to protect him! Gaston flailed wildly and kicked Beast in the stomach hard with his boots. Then he pulled out his knife and slit his paw. Beast yelped like a wounded bear and released him. Gaston fell to the floor, then scrambled back up. Beast clutched his hurt paw as it stung intensely. Maurice rushed over to Beast to help him.

"Come on." Maurice told him, trying to pull him away from the hunter. They heard a gun click and both looked to see Gaston aiming the gun both of them.

"Gaston, stop! Wait!" Lefou yelled as he ran in, holding Mrs. Potts in one fist and the mirror with the other. "Gaston, you can't do this!"

"This is very bad timing, Lefou." Gaston rolled his eyes.

"I can see that." Lefou frowned. He looked from Maurice and the Beast back to his old friend, intent on killing them. "Gaston, think! You can't kill them both. What in the world makes you think Belle will marry you at all if you kill those she cares about?"

"Don't be so melodramatic already." Gaston huffed impatiently.

"You're demented!" Mrs. Potts hissed at him. Gaston whipped his head around and aimed the gun at Lefou.

"Do you want to be next?" He growled.

"G-Gaston, you...you wouldn't!" Lefou cried, heartbroken.

"Why not? What use are you to me if you don't do as I say?" Gaston scowled. Lefou was devastated. He didn't know what to say.

"You scum..." Maurice seethed at Gaston. He'd seen how he'd successfully manipulated Lefou tonight at the tavern. And now he saw the smaller man's distraught face and couldn't stand it. Gaston turned back and aimed the gun at them again.

"Next person that comes near me, I'll shoot! I swear I will!" Gaston hollered.

"NO!" Belle shrieked from straight behind him as she suddenly darted into the West Wing. "No, please!"

Startled by _her_ shrill voice, Gaston whirled around and before he realized what he was doing, his finger squeezed the trigger. It happened so fast yet it felt like slow motion. The gun went off, echoing off the walls. A cloud of smoke flared out from the pistol. Everyone was shouting, but it seemed like they couldn't hear anything but the ringing in their ears. Belle flailed and fell back onto the floor with a helpless thud. Her stomach was pouring out blood. Lefou, Mrs. Potts, Maurice, Beast, and Gaston all watched in horror.

" _ **BELLE!"**_ Beast wailed and charged forward, swiping Gaston out of the way as he rushed to Belle's side.

"Belle...my, my Belle..." Maurice was too overcome for words. His eyes rolled back into his head and he dropped to the floor, out cold.

"NOO!" Mrs. Potts screeched, mortified.

Lefou was hyperventilating. "Gaston, you...you didn't!" He cried.

Gaston was white as a sheet and shaking. He couldn't believe what had just happened! It hadn't been what he'd planned at all! Now Belle was dying, because of him! The bullet had been meant for the Beast, not her. But it was too late now. He'd shot the woman he'd prowled on for so long. Pasted with fear, he dashed toward the rose. Wailing, he ran straight ahead. "Gaston!" Lefou yelled. "Watch..." Gaston didn't look where he was going, and his momentum racing, he stumbled on the balcony right to the edge and flew over before he could even try to stop himself. He sailed through midair, screaming...until his body crunched at the bottom of the turret. He was gone forever!


	18. Chapter 18 I Love You

**Okay, in the first place, Gaston didn't intend to shoot Belle. It was a complete accident. He was in such a rage at the time that the littlest noise or movement triggered his reflexes. He was shocked at what he did! But, being the coward that he is, he turned and ran instead of making sure she was all right.**

* * *

Lefou turned his face away in horror was he'd watched his old friend rush off the balcony to his death. "Ohhh," Mrs. Potts grimaced. Then all eyes were on Beast and Belle as the rest of the servants hurried into the West Wing.

Beast was kneeling down on the floor, cradling Belle in his arms, holding her close, tenderly stroking her pale face with his large paw. He placed his ear on her chest. Her heart was still beating! "Get the doctor!" He wailed to anyone available. "Get help! Someone, please get help!"

"Belle...oh my g-," Lefou gaped, mortified. "I'll...I'll do it! I'll go get help!" He gently set Mrs. Potts down on the floor, then raced out as fast as he could.

"Quick! Fetch me some bandages, and hot water! Hurry!" Beast begged his staff. They all scurried to obey his orders.

"Belle..." Chip's lip trembled as he followed his mother.

Beast gently picked Belle up bridal-style and set her in his bed. Her stomach was bleeding, her whole bodice was blood-stained and her breathing was shallow and labored. "Belle..." Beast wept painfully, hovering closely over her and caressing her face. "Please, Belle. I'm here. I'm right here! Stay with me! Please, I need you!" His large tears dripped down his beard onto her face. Belle slowly flitted her eyes open. Though her vision was bleary, she gazed into a pair of loving, tender, devoted blue eyes. She weakly smiled. "It's all right, Belle. I'm here." Beast whispered kindly.

At first, Belle couldn't remember exactly what had happened. Then the excruciating pain in her gut reminded her. She'd been shot! She winced and whimpered. Beast gripped her shoulder and stroked her face. "You...you're all right?" Belle croaked.

"Yes. Don't worry about _me!"_ Beast nodded. "Just try to take it easy, Belle. Help is on the way! Just hold on, all right?" Belle sadly smiled. She reached up and clung to his enormous arms.

"Beast, please stay with me." She moaned.

"Of course I will!" Beast said sweetly. Belle reached up and brushed one of the tears from his cheek.

"Hold me...please." Belle begged. Beast sat on the edge of the bed and carefully pulled her up into his lap. She leaned against his chest, listening to the steady thumping of his heartbeat.

"It'll be all right, Belle." Beast kept saying to her. Belle tried to smile but she cried from how badly her stomach hurt. Her dress was soaked in blood and was staining onto Beast's white shirt and his blue trousers. "Ohhh, Belle. I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!" Beast wailed. "None of this would've happened if it weren't for me."

"Shh. No, don't say that." Belle shushed him quietly.

"It's true!" Beast shook his head sorrowfully. "I've caused you nothing but trouble since I met you. You should never have come back! You'd be better off without me. Maybe we never should've met."

Tears filled Belle's eyes. Her heart ached at his grievous words. "That's _not..._ true!" She protested in a strangled voice. "I came back because I wanted to. And...Aahh!" She grimaced tightly.

"Shh. Easy, Belle. Save your strength."

"I felt safe nowhere else. And...there's nowhere else in the world that I...could call home...now."

More tears shed down Beast's face. He saw that she still had the red rose in her hair, the rose he'd plucked for her. He held her tighter. Her breathing was becoming more and more feeble. "No, no, no." Beast said firmly. "Belle, please stay with me! I...I can't live without you! Just hold on a little longer. Help will be here soon. Look at me, Belle. Don't close your eyes...please! Look at me." He pleaded. Belle lovingly looked up at him, but she looked so languid.

"We're together now. That's all that matters!" She told him.

"Ohhh, Belle, my beautiful girl..." Beast stifled a sob, " _why in the world_ did you ever come back here?"

"You...you _really_ don't...know?" Belle asked sadly, greatly taken aback.

"No." Beast mumbled.

"Because...I...I..." Belle struggled for breath. _"I love you."_ She whispered, closing her eyes. Beast stared at her, his trembling jaw dropped.

Behind his back, the very last petal on the enchanted rose fell off.


	19. Chapter 19 It's Me!

**I know it's been so long! My sincere apologies!**

* * *

"Ohh, Belle..." Beast's lip quivered. The curse was the last thing on his mind. Right now all he wanted was for Belle to be all right. A pressing anger filled his heart as he recalled the horrific sight of that horrid Gaston shooting the vibrant young woman that Beast loved with all that he was. How dare that punk! Belle deserved to be shielded from all harm and now? Here, she was, dying in Beast's arms with him unable to bring her back! He leaned his big head down and softly pressed a loving kiss to her forehead, holding her tightly, afraid she'd slip away. Belle's eyes closed as she rested peacefully in his arms.

Agathe was standing by the rose, but no one noticed. Suddenly, a warm, golden light filtered around Beast and Belle. He clung to his beloved, but the magical light pulled him away off the ground, leaving Belle unconscious on the floor. Beast felt himself becoming different, becoming...human? He could feel his limbs and hands transform!

The next thing he knew, he was standing on the floor. He looked at his hands-no longer paws-, his arms-skin, no longer fur-, and his feet in breathtaking awe. "Impossible..." he whispered to himself. "Belle!" He turned and saw her still lying on the floor. He clumsily dropped to her side. He wasn't used to walking so small anymore. He grabbed Belle's hand and stroked her face. "Belle! I'm back! Please, please speak to me!" He cried desperately.

Belle slowly opened her eyes and looked up. She found herself gazing up into a pair of dearly familiar blue orbs. They were fierce but so tender, penetrating but so concerned, and so warm. Belle breathed happily as she peered hard into those eyes. Just looking into them made her feel both safe and so loved.

"Belle?" Adam's eyes lit up. Belle's brows creased into a furrow as she didn't realize who he was.

"W-who are you?" She asked a bit timidly.

" _Belle..."_ he whispered kindly, touching her shoulder, "... _it's me!"_ Belle slowly sat up, with Adam supporting her back and holding her hand. They _were_ his eyes! Those same eyes that filled her chest with fire. She reached out her hand to caress his face, and felt the smooth human skin instead of fur.

"It...it _is_ you!" She breathed, happy tears filling her eyes.

"Ohh, Belle." Adam smiled with joyful tears. He slowly pulled her to her feet. Then they both closed their eyes and locked lips as they shared their very first kiss! All around them, the chilling, crumbling sounds reversed into stone being laid upon stone, sunlight poured into the West Wing as the snow evaporated, and an indescribable force surged through Adam and Belle as their love physically fed off the other's heart.

" _What...just happened?"_ Belle asked, glancing around herself in amazement. Adam was awestruck at the seemingly former impossible change had just become possible right before his eyes.

"The curse...it's been lifted. The curse is broken! And now my friends and I are free." Adam beamed as he gripped her hands. He gazed down at her stomach where she'd been shot head on by Gaston. The blood was completely gone! "Belle? Are you in pain? Do you feel all right?"

"All right? I feel wonderful!" Belle exclaimed.

"You were shot. I was so afraid I was losing you to death..." Adam whimpered. "I'm just so glad you're alright!"

"Praise be. Let's go greet our friends!" Belle tugged on his arm.

* * *

 **Next and final chapter will be longer!**


End file.
